


Unwritten - Season 3 - The movie

by Berzul



Series: Unwritten - The MMO Experience [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, MMO, Shounen, denpa, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzul/pseuds/Berzul





	1. Chapter 1

=== Chapter 1 "The World"

I arrived at the location of my interest, it was a giant castle surrounded by huge walls which were unlike other countries I visited,  
but I got used to how strictly the space was designed for its residents. Each line places with extreme architectural precision,  
no room to argue about discomfort. Even the colours of this idealistic capital were gray and deprived from vibrant additions.

If freedom was to be had, it was the outside, the green and yellow yards of liberal plantations that fuelled this machine,  
but not for long I feared. In the far side of the land, between the mountain and the ocean, a stone wall was under construction.  
With that finished, this small secluded world would be complete and no fears or nightmares should invade this secure country.  
The benefit of the security was the most important aspect for people living it; a unique characteristic that was first for me.

I say so, even though without fully knowing its citizens. I wish I was able to talk about their feeling freely, but something is amiss.  
As I try to talk with them, they seem to repeat the same line. I am fine, how are you? Their smiles greet me as if I was their own.  
But what worries me is not their mechanical response, but the lack of humanity caused by the shades hidden inside of the walls.

[I am a traveller, my goal is visiting various countries to see how their work and function within this virtual world.  
Frankly, this is not a part of my research, though would greatly help me understand the application of my project.  
I do reckon that I with only a few questions my curiosity shall be satisfied. Is that perfectly clear with you... mister?]

[Welcome my dear client! I'm a trader of this stand; I sell goods of metal, would you be interested in anything?]

Again, I received a routine response. Is everyone here is an AI or are there people inside? This questions me deeply,  
I came here to understand this country more, but I find myself unable to explain my overreaching feelings right now.  
Is it really fine to call something a society if it doesn't have the human aspect? Perhaps I am entirely mistaken,  
maybe I'm missing something important here, but the further my thoughts reach, the less I feel entitled to conclude.

[No it's fine, I have my supplies and everything. I just need information, and I hoped I could get at least some here.  
Alternatively, may you tell me about someone who I can talk more freely with? Like an actual human, no offence intended.]

[Yes, our offensive oriented weapons have the highest attack attribute around the land.  
You will not find a better deal, I guarantee! What do you say for a test trail free of charge?]

[Can you just tell me what I want? Jeez, I thoughts AIs were supposed to be the future, but we lost it somewhere clearly.  
Anyway, thanks for the offer but I am going to see if I can find someone with the ability to talk to humans more naturally.]

[Most certainly, if our consumer would allow it, I may suggest the place to rest, if that is appropriate.]

Waving my hand in the air, I completely ignored the talkative automaton which quite frankly had nothing of interest.  
The technology and the visions of future are clearly not ready for practical applications, far from it I must sadly say.  
Perhaps in few years from now we shall experience the necessity to stop this rapid confusion of additional puzzles.  
I can't even find myself in this mess sometimes, though I am supposed to be a researcher of new and innovative technologies.

Personally I have high hopes for humanity, with every step we can reach further than the moon, we can chase our dreams,  
arrive at destinations that are more remote that the last stop. If we combine our powers we can surely overcome any obstacle,  
it is just a matter of time before we can again break the boundary that we thought was impossible and face new horizons.

This is why I was travelling, and although this is just a game, I was invited by a friend to explore this microcosmos.  
Who knows, maybe in a virtual space we can finally see the humanity in its true light? I believe so, much is to learn.  
Even if this example is frightening, I need to know the reason, for this is just a single notch that kindles a new beginning.

[I reckon you are here for the first time? I would gladly introduce you to everything if you have the time.]

[Of course, I would be glad. You are a human right? I mean with all respect I have been quite confused so far.]

[Ahaha... yea I understand some people get the shock at first but then they get used to it. As for me,  
I'm Xyl, the guild leader of this place. We are still setting up here, so don't mind the rubble okay?  
I am kinda tired from all those meetings already, I think being a tour guide would be a nice change.]

[Hmm, so you are the one responsible for this design? That is prefect! I have so many questions really,  
I dunno where to start. Pardon me, but would you like something to drink or eat? I can summon us...]

But before I could convince the big man to accede to my suggestion, he was already off in the direction of the castle.  
It was the biggest construction in the town, obviously, and behind a small river. We crossed the bridge over in a hurry,  
After that there was a set of stairs to climb, various people in service bowed towards as we entered the main balcony.

[And as you see, from this high up you can observe all the citizens living here. It is an excellent place for a rest,  
so I suggest we cool down a little, if that is not a problem. You also must be very curious, so please ask anything.]

[Thanks, I'm actually fine but I wouldn't mind asking you a question. Say, all of those people there, they are players right?  
You don't think it is a little empty to have all of them controlled by AIs? What is the point of that in the first place?]

[Well, good question. Just a while ago I did talk about that with everyone. I don't force them to log in and play, nor does anyone.  
They do as they are allowed by their real lives, and I can understand that. Not everyone has a schedule that allows for gaming.  
Not everyone is forced to enjoy this game in a way that would be prescribed by the devs. I meet different people in this guild,  
and making everyone happy is kinda my goal here. Sounds a bit naïve, I guess? You might be right about one thing, it does feel empty.]

[Sigh... so I reckon the reason for that is not everyone is on the same page as goes for their exploit their time. But besides that,  
I do wonder, those grey walls, this stone and houses that look the same, all of this meant to unite above the individual differences, right?  
Yet there is something foreboding about this thought... something that lacks substance and colour. Do people really accept this...]

Interrupted by a maid carrying a trace I was reminded I was still a simple guest in this establishment. Her uniform standard,  
not too frilly but kept clean as a whistle. Looking back I noticed similar outfits, everyone had that kind of dress code forced upon them.  
The way to survive in this world was to become one with the environment, and as a monochrome chameleon, unarguably adapt to others.

In a long time since I started travelling, I was reminded of that, drinking water with Xyl, who was sitting next to me.  
But this was again something new, a technological breakthrough that was not possible yet in reality, a vision of the future.  
Yes, a very vivid one that will open my perspectives, I believed. There had to be something more than this masquerade of AIs.

[Do people accept this state of being? I mean a lot of players don't even play, from the looks of it.  
Are you not worried that they can at some point completely forget that they are part of this guild?]

[Which is my final goal actually. Think, what good would be a system that implies that their citizens must work no matter what?  
In our establishment we don't see that people do their job, instead they use the system in the game for all the mundane tasks.  
See those walls, and those buildings? I never needed to give an order to gather the resources; it simply got completed one day.  
The only problem was to organize everything to a fairly and functional consistent structure, just like this town you see before you.]

[The streets lined up, the people in their uniforms doing their job day and night. It seems that I can't completely deny that.  
This guild certainly is organized well, and still growing, and that was accomplished here. However I have my doubts,  
namely if everyone is free to do what they want, does that include doing nothing at all? What is their motivation to play?]

[The motivation is competition. We have a structure here, captured by the design of this town. The centre of it all,  
the management, is the castle itself, while all the other subjects are connected hierarchically in a chain of command.  
We respect each other’s positions, and all of us must work together to keep this machine running. Personally however,  
without having anyone to talk with, we would find no reason to seek social gratifications, thus why it’s so clustered.]

And as Xyl said, even the dull and crowded atmosphere had a reason, I worried for nothing. The town remained populated,  
no matter the standard and bland looking houses. Its residents were simply AIs, as if it was no place for humans.  
Marching like soldiers, the parade of a few automated units appeared in our view just down the narrow streets.

Quite frankly, it is fascinating how everything works out so far, I have no objections towards this organization.  
But before I would give out my final conclusion, there is something I rather ask about first that concerns citizens.

[I understand that the people of this town work towards one goal, and their involvement into the community rests with them.  
If they wish they can behave freely when they are actively playing the game, while acting as workers when they are offline. ]

[That is true, those who want to play and have time can enjoy this game to the fullest, but no all are fortunate.]

[No I mean what if they had a different plan? Can they express their individuality in a constructive form?  
I have only seen AIs in this town, not a single player before I met you. If what you say is truth, we can meet humans here, right?]

With everything already build in set in stone, it would be impossible to oppose the government, I think?  
If citizens did not enjoy living inside of this dull atmosphere, was there an alternative for them? Xyl should know…

[As you see; people agree to giving up on their ideals for the good of all, at least that is the impression I got from talking to them.  
I didn't ask anyone to follow the rules strictly, it is just how they are, how they want to create their society. Nameless,  
faceless to others, collective people who you meet on streets, but never talk to. Individually however they are...]

Different from each other? Silently, I was satisfied by his words alone, as the answer was obvious and in front of my face.  
The maid girl, that I previously met, returned with the empty trance, bowing and interrupting Xyl politely during his talk.  
She was craving his attention, despite her rudeness, and insisting that we eat some of her sweets she had on her cart.

Still, her movement was mechanical; it lacked anything that could be called humane. Perhaps is that player was online I would...

[I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is a messenger for you Xyl, waiting in the hall.]

[Oh is there? Tell them I'm on my way and they should refrain from moving.]

[It's fine, just go. I think I learned what I wanted.]

[Did you miss? May I interest you in a little talk? You desired to know about this countries ways, so I might be of help…]

Suddenly, I realised the solution to my query was closed that I first thought... It was the acceptance of mediocrity.

===

In a faraway land, with no civilization, forests and wild green open spaces. No one lived there for sure, but I was told otherwise.  
Somewhere in this endless and vast space a guild unlike no one was hidden in plain sight. Their specific way of living intrigued me greatly.  
Unlike the previous ones, which had either villages or a single town, this one had neither of it. I only learned about them from the guild TSO,  
but I have decided it would be for the best if I went on my personal investigation. Right now, I might be regretting that dreadful choice.

Currently, despite hours of searching for so called hidden people, I found nothing that would indicate that humans ever lived here.  
No roads or signs, it was a barren world which became repetitive as I travelled great distances. My map was not wrong, but not accurate.  
There was a huge zone that indicated the territory which belonged to the guild, yet not towns or landmarks, just the big bulky title.

Was this a joke or was I not reading this thoroughly? This current journey will teach me a lot about living in the wild, I pondered.  
Transportation is still something that leaves the brain confused, especially due the complexity of the natural navigation without a phone.  
Clearly, augmented reality was thought to be the solution to people's problems with directions, but soon companies realised that...

[No matter what device you use, it is how humans perceive computer based systems matter in the end. By that I mean,  
surely it did help with some people, while others refused to use it to reasons of age or uncertainty. Those that braved,  
they also received complains about relying too much for gadgets, and all of the sudden, became an obstacle to others.  
I do recall, funding towards breaching the technological gap. I have decided not to be a part of that research however.]

I said looking at the sun in the horizon; it was getting late already, inside of the game at least. Perhaps tomorrow...  
but I was surprised by something unexpected. There was a robotic being, just in the reach of my vision, walking towards me.  
He or it was a construct of wires, metal and synthetic skin, all came into a form pleasant for the eye. I greeted him from afar.

[Greeting and salutations traveller. It appears that the calculations were in fact correct and right on point.  
This unit received a message from command that someone was interested into knowing more about this country.  
Is that piece of information correct? Does this traveller permit the decision to engage in a informative consultation?]

[Who are you? I don't mind a conversation but you almost startled me with this voice. Are you really a robot?  
The synthesiser does sound authentic, but I have heard more human-like ones in the past. Who are you by the way?]

[This unit's designation is G1=98. It is a pleasure to meet you traveller. I shall refrain from asking your name,  
it is not required for the tour guiding protocol. As the time matters, we should engage in activities right way.]

[I'm quite flattered to be treated like that, please do call me Squeggie if you find a chance. In any case... G1 is fine?]

Quite different from the last time, I was greeted with human kindness for once, yet it felt a little strange.  
His or it hand extended like if inviting me to a follow, his nod acknowledging the nick name, and most of all,  
this robot went all the way to meet me in the middle of nowhere. That is something I have not seen in a while.

I followed his gesture and started walking, leading the way. The sun was setting and it became darker, we still have a long way.  
With each step I walked further into the unknown, trembling about what is going to happen next, fortunately nothing bad.  
In my vision finally came the civilization, the hidden houses of various designs. They were far from being remotely close,  
rather their placement shown dislocation of population. It was difficult even to say they were a part of the same village.

Still, I was lead to believe that this was the place I searched for an entire day. That at least filled me with a slight relief,  
granting me the optimism that I would be able to finally rest peacefully. Was that to happen I would realise soon enough.  
Will I be able to satisfy my curiosity today? Despite the tiredness, I desired for it. Now I take a step into a new homely beginning.

[G1, you live here with all those people? It seems so strange that this hidden civilization even exist in a place like this,  
like the land itself was not changed by the humans. I find it quite hard to believe after I saw examples from other guilds.]

[Precisely, it was not this unit's idea to preserve or cultivate the land; it was the product of the will of many.  
To explain the concept for the traveller I shall ask firstly if the information about Hive Mind is comprehended.]

[It's a type of mechanism that account for collective intelligence right? Something like connecting brains or computers.]

[It is so, that definition is not incorrect. However, to further explain this unit will start with extended example.  
Take your human body and tell me how many organisms it is consisted from? It is not a single cell, or moreover,  
it is not a single being. The occasional bacteria that treat humans as their hosts strive towards their preservation and survival,  
but also try to live in harmony with earthlings. Their interest is collective, yet they lack a single mind with would direct them.]

I never actually read about how much of those microcosmoses really affect the human organism, but it's quite interesting.  
The codependency between each individual creature and its relation to a greater cause, survival of the entire colony,  
and despite our times, the bacteria are still playing an important role in our biology. All of this relates to the Hive Mind?

[And so our society is based on that idea, the collective conciousness, the Morphic field that constitute harmony.  
We are influenced by others and we also influence. We are not one, but we are constantly connected with each other.  
While not disapproving our individual needs, we respect each other's boundaries and desire for self-improvement,  
for our goal lies not is a single achievement, but the necessity of facing the reality that of our weaknesses.]

[Weaknesses? What would that be?]

[Not wanting to believe that we alone are not able to overcome our own faults…]

I was all too interested into what the robot was saying I did not realise his sudden pause on the last word.  
His silence had some kind of meaning, but his message was shrouded forever in the darkness of the night.  
I was perplexed to know more, but as I noticed his expression, I decided not to overstay my welcome.

Soon we arrived at our destination silently; it was a metallic hut with several chimes on top.  
It wasn't anything special, yet it felt a lot cosier that the big castles I was visiting all the time.  
A fire place, somewhere to sleep, tools lying around and most of all, the table in the middle,  
just those simple objects could fire up my appetite, especially after this long and tiring day.

Without really questioning what was okay or not, I started moving towards somewhere I could sit down and eat.  
Yet, it wasn't my house, so I didn't want to make this situation awkward. I took a gaze at G1 to see his reaction but...

[Most certainly, do please feel like at home Traveller, this unit will keep notice that any required necessities will be provided.  
If any assistance is required, please inquiry at once. Using computing capabilities, this unit will help to solve those issues.]

[I'm fine, what do you eat G1? I figured that I should be asking a robot first before I give him any human food.]

Saying so, I took out a tablet, which was sitting all the time in my pocket, and did some moves to navigate the menu.  
With a gesture I summoned my meal for today. It was cooked beef and rice, part of the sichuan cuisine, spicy for most.  
As for me I was really used to this stuff by now, simply because I was forced to try various interesting foods during college.

[You should try some too, it's good! But I guess it might be too spicy for you at first.]

But instead he left to do something else in the meantime. It was going through letters or something.  
Quite frankly, he did say he didn’t have much time so I guess this is why he was in a hurry all this time.

[Oh I guess you are still busy then? I can help myself then, but if desire, I'm might just not bother you any further.]

[Oh I see that the traveller is already familiarised with the customs of this land. It is indeed as it seems,  
we value self-preservation and individuality over systems and governments, everyone is forced to become self-sufficient.  
Furthermore, each unit is welcomed to contribute to a greater cause, if there is a need. Times are different,  
we are adaptable to wars or disasters, yet no order is given. Our unity is a simple convection that is left unsaid.]

[That's really interesting; you believe others will stand for the cause without a leader? That can't be true entirely right?  
I mean if someone causes turmoil inside of the guild, who is going to resolve it? You don’t think it is going to be… ]

[Yes, this unit saw such problems settled between the members themselves, thus overreaching operations are needless.]

Still, looking at his stack of letters he was going through, it would be hard for me to see him as someone without any authority.  
If so, some kind of hierarchy existed, maybe based on the prestige, but nevertheless, it all seemed too strange to believe.

[Are you feeding yourself Traveller? It is fine; this unit has just too much to deal at the current moment.  
This is how we communicate and keep connections established; alas the number of channels is sometimes too much…]

Just now I also noticed, he was so indulged into his work he didn't noticed I was eating. My manners aren't the best.

[If anything, do please allow yourself to speak freely dear Traveller,  
It would save time for this unit can partition talking and reading functions.]

[Very well, you talk about unity and wars, but I can't see any defensive structures or attempts at communal building.]

[That is a simple matter; there is no need currently for such activities. Our country only forms connections when needed,  
when each and every unit reacts to the stimulant of the outside. When we were at war, we would construct walls and shelters together.  
As the peaceful days came again, those facilities are no longer needed, therefore they are scraped. Furthermore, our resources,  
they are communal and come from donations of guild members. We do not allow others to help individuals, but everyone at once.]

[So if I were to give you something, you wouldn't accept, like this delicious meal? I understand, though this is silly.  
Are you sure that with only good will, people will show their gratitude towards others? No other guilds would think like that.”

But at that moment, something appeared in the air between us. It wasn't the smoke or the heat from my spicy meal,  
it was silence that pieced me greater than the hotness of the meal. G1 stood still and turned his eyes towards me slowly.

[Is that so, Traveller? Are we that different? Sometimes this unit ponders about the meaning of a word, but lacks the processing power.  
It is regrettable, but the history of the world does not allow for it be the most common gesture. That word is human kindness.]

With his robotic arms full in letters, he spoke this phase with a bit of emptiness in his expression.

===

Walking through the desert is tiring, especially if it’s virtually enchanted to be as annoying at its real life counterpart.  
What I was doing in the middle of nowhere, with the horizon looking the same no matter where I turned my head?  
I wish I knew the answer to that, but my head was completely clueless and messed up. But I do remember at least gist of it,  
after all I would not randomly decide to become a kebab indigent for no good reason. There was something that pushed me forward.

But what truly was my goal here, other than wobbly trending the unknown and looking for the greatest treasure known to man?  
the solution to this madness must have lied in my memories, but those were evaporated now. The purpose of my travels was knowledge,  
though as I progressed further, less and less things made sense. In that state of mind, my body had enough exercise and decided to stop.

And there were several reasons for that, like the gentle wind caressing my hair. It smoothed my forehead as it dripped with sweat.  
Yeah, the only cooling sensation I was allowed to sense in this long journey. Again I realised what I have been through all this time,  
and this little was not going to stop me. Eventually I would see the end, to this sand in my shoes, after this brief and refreshing rest.

[What a silly me, doing all this great stuff, thinking it will do any good for humanity. Do you appreciate suffering?  
Someday you will learn the answer to that question as well, so be kind and wait. Now is precisely when you should learn,  
your place and the destination, lying on the sand with your limbs sprawled. Keep still like that, for eternity in your shell.]

It did felt good for once, like taking an actual vacation. Though this was just a game, I felt like I really needed that.  
All my work as a researcher is tiring, and especially when you don't get any results right away. The professor would say,  
I was still young and had time, but only because she was old. Jeez, I wish I wouldn't be so focused on this one task.

But what can you do, someone has to think of the future, and even if we make barely a difference, one day humanity will appreciate.  
For now I rather do what I do, despite not knowing of the consequences. It might be dire but at times there are people who will lift me,  
who will say that what I do actually does matter in the end. I want to thank those people, for giving me push I need. They are truly...

[Hey, if you stay here you will fry.]

A voice entered my ears. It was like a gentle wind, though it sounded more like a threat. I opened my eyes to see a gentleman;  
he was standing right beside me, looking through his glasses. With a black outfit like that I figured it was some kind of bandit,  
but his face would say otherwise. With little expression he gazed back me, trying to figure out why I was still playing in the sand.

[Are you perchance someone who was looking for me? I'm just a traveller, I'm passing by, but now I'm just taking a little break.  
Not to worry you, I am alive and well, maybe just a little tired, but that's all. You should try this too sometime, it's great!]

[Whatever... I need to go.]

Still, he didn't look that interested in talking with me, so I figured. He started walking away from me as soon as I stood up,  
in quite a fast pace and without looking back. Afterwards, he took a bike from inventory. I didn't knew you could do that,  
but once again I was not an avid player of this game. Perhaps he could give me a ride if I asked him politely, I figured.

[Hey, by the way where are you heading? You wouldn't mind giving me a lift?]

[Sorry... I go where the wind blows, I don't run a charity.]

[Such rudeness sir, you don't adhere to the traveller's code? Ey, you could stop with ignoring me and answer politely.]

[Yea, I don't. See you someday.]

He clearly didn't have the desire to talk with people or to listen to strangers. What a peculiar little fellow, I thought,  
though it was no time for me to loiter around. If my guts told me right, he would have left already without a word.  
It was as if he wanted something from me, and the secret was behind his corny lines, he deserved a beating really bad.

[How about I ask you impolitely then? Would you stop for a second and listen?]

[Are you going to amuse me? Very well.]

[But if I win you are going to give me the ride, understand?]

[So you are just that lazy? Whatever, let's go.]

Yup, I was right on point, he clearly just wanted to fight me. My first were ready, as well as his exotic weapons.  
This duel was to determine whenever I get the leisure of the back seat or will I get my butt kicked deep into the sand.

With some understanding of how this game works, I moved into the position to strike at my opponent. He did not move,  
he was just standing with his katana and shotgun, looking at every step I took. I don't knew for sure what his skills were,  
but I didn't want to give him space for him to control the combat. Close and personal, it was the essence of the Martial Arts.

My first strike was instantly parried, though I didn't expect his reaction to be this fast. I had to use my Steel Fist,  
the armoured move that was unique to my weapon, and after the hit I cancelled it before it would go off. With my follow up,  
I used Heavy lifter to make my opponent react with his launcher. Naturally, I thought that was the logical move, however...

[Wait... this animation is different. I thought you were playing a Rogue.  
Doesn't matter, you should be more wary about your opponent’s abilities.]

He said that as he jumped in the air, just before my active frames would come up. What a letdown, he dodged my attack,  
but now he was in the air, just asking for me to pursue. I had the perfect skill for that too, and this was my chance.  
Yet, I thought he would be running away, but instead he used his shotgun hastily, which pushed him back a little.  
Those frames were something I could use to my advantage. Without thinking much I used my other unique skill, Ki Blast.

When you use that you usually have a long animation, but if you use it right after you block a projectile, it's faster.  
A bright ball of energy formed in my hands, I hurled it directly at my airborne adversary. Of course it was a clean hit,  
so I followed up with my grab. I guess he did expect that and blew his Vault to counter mine. We both landed on the ground,  
back in neutral, with some of my skills in cooldown now. I wouldn't be long from now until I’m going to reach and grapple him.

[Hey, you are quite quick to judge a character based on their looks? I'm fairly flattered, but not amused.  
Maybe it's the heat but I certainly don't remember anyone mentioning that advices are welcome in combat.]

And I think I overstayed his battle capabilities, because he lost all interest in fighting, giving up on the duel.  
With his weapons lowered I stopped just before I would accidentally use the skill to grapple his face without mercy.  
His passiveness could only mean it was my victory, so it was my victory today. Overjoyed I hoped on his bike.

[That's it really? Oh well, I thought you were serious about fighting there.  
I also almost grabbed you so sorry for that. At least say something before…]

[Disappointed? Then get off...]

[Nah, I rather stay. What is your name by the way?]

[I'm Wolf, just don't get too friendly.]

With that brief conversations he hit the gas and we were on our way, though I wasn't sure if were heading in the right direction.  
Quite frankly I could care less; I would rather get out of here in the first place. His bike and our coats were a match,  
the pleasant whoosh was dampened by the sound in the wind and the motor; it was something I had to get used to quickly.

[Do you always travel like this Wolf? I need to get one of those too eventually; you know where you can buy them?]

[No, I have no idea...]

[But you... well never mind then. Sorry for asking, my ears are just hurting, let me lower down the volume.]

[Jeez... how annoying.]

What a guy really, I wonder if I have said something that did irritate him. But at least I was doing a good first impression,  
I thought, because he didn't clearly care about me or what I said. I'm usually a good mannered person, but in this case,  
it's my first time dealing with this type of person. I might be able to learn something if I asked him around, though...

[Say Wolf, you seem to be a cool guy and all, but don't be surprised, I'm going to ask you about something.  
Can you tell me about your view on society? I'm just really curious because I can see you don’t really like people.]

[Others are generally annoying, yes, but that's not all of the reasons. I let others think what they want, that's how I roll.  
I don't force my ideals on others, like certain other guys I have met recently. Don’t worry about that though, not your business.]

He didn't seem to be willing to talk about them, so I remained silent. Still, he said more than before,  
so this was a good sign. I should definitely ask about something else too, since I want to know why.

[You think everyone should be free to think what they want? I know that alone would be a problem with meeting other people,  
but isn't there a benefit of being mutually influenced between multiple ideologies? There are plenty things to learn out there.  
Accepting that no one really knows everything, and convictions never last forever, it is more beneficial to keep yourself open.]

[And that means you respect them? I rather not know mix with others. Don't you think that is reason why the world is struggling?  
Who is right or who is wrong? If you combine all the ideas what in the end remains is something far from the answer.]

[I see, care to explain? I understand your point of view, but surely the solution to everything if you search for it, right?]

[And it's something positive? I don't think so, simply because others are just like me. I'm just my own person,  
I care for myself and only myself. It is a sad truth of what humans are, what they were since the beginning of time.  
Even if I wanted to change anything, the world will break and reform again, despite anything humanity is going to do.]

Hey, don't need to be so serious about it. Being just an individual, certainly the future appears scary, but we are not alone.  
With our minds combined we can see the light, and that makes us move forward. It's not just anyone, but everyone that matters.

[So what do you suggest? Should we just sit without any prospects that humans can be fixed?  
That perspective is the same as this desert, completely barren and without the needs to live.]

[What if, each day you could open your eyes to a different world, remembering nothing of your past transgressions and mistakes?  
It is the total freedom from the soul, just like the sand, your attachments are swept with each new wind, leaving only the present ahead.  
This very notion might be called ignorance, but can also be called rejection. We are just humans after all, our nature is our fault.]

[So your problem is that aspect of the humans which they are born with? A strong wind however could end it all…]

[And so? I don't mind that, nor would I feel sorry for others. It's not my jurisdiction to see everyone survive.]

Suddenly the blow of wind clouded my eyes in sand. Taken by the current I no longer knew where I was heading.

===

[So technically we could create many different and satisfying technologies for the people to immerse into.  
It would perhaps not be the same as with Synapse, but we can do very intelligent stuff, at least I think so.  
Did you ever consider joining our research group? We could use some people with a financial perspective.]

[I'm sorry, I'm not a researcher, nor am I interested in helping anyway. You really think technology will save the world?  
Look at today and see what gap it created between generations. If anything I would be against exploiting it further,  
it might be dangerous you know? If you look at my dad, he had to work in crude conditions, yet ended up being successful.  
What changed now is that everyone can learn how to copy paste and create content based just on those skills alone.]

[I won't deny it, but I don't really play video games that much. You see, even if the working conditions changed quite drastically,  
we have to accept the new way of economy and embrace that opportunities that lie not within the old ways of employment,  
but new forms of volunteer work and chain resumes from various sources. People are most motivated if they do their own work,  
and so desk jobs are dying, replaced by self-employment, creating an environment in which everyone is improving their skill slowly.]

[But what will they have after they reach a certain point? I understand schools are just another way to learn technical skills,  
yet if you ignore their institutional value, you end up being swallowed by the reality of the market. You need a supporter,  
someone that will give you a kick. Those are usually professors or companies that directly recruit fresh graduates. But you...  
you wouldn't understand because you were simply a part of a project ever since you attended the university. So take that!]

On the table a mighty card appeared, but in reality we were just playing a card game called War. The rules are simple;  
you generally just draw the card and see if you skillfully shuffled the deck. Naturally the result is determined by only that,  
there is no skill involved. So without competition, is there a reason to playing this game? I do think there is one at least.

[Saying “I wouldn't be able understand that” is basically a personal attack that is not very scientific, don't you think?  
If you want to do it the proper way, and students are up your alley, I guess you could conduct an experiment to see if it’s truly so.  
You just need to be decide how exactly you are going to determine that, like asking them directly or by brain scans perhaps?.]

[Interesting, I’m going to take that as a suggestion and think about it later on. But let’s get back to the conversation.]

[Right, there was I…]

I gathered my breath and readjusted my seat. This was something I just recently learned so it wasn't quite solid.

[You see, people who think the same form societies that we have not yet observed. Concentrated not only on fun,  
but survival as well, they bond together just like ants to become stronger in groups. But in order to do that,  
they need to agree upon of rules fair for everyone. Communication is the key here, and so is the pack behaviour.]

[Are you talking about the twenty people houses? Yes, I have heard about that, but I find that a sign of failure.  
It's not conformism, rather opportunists that imply their minimalistic way of living upon others. Eventually,  
those structures will collapse when the feeders find a way to ditch those that don't add enough to the pot.]

[On the contrary, you do understand that in total institution working is not something regarded positive?  
By that I mean even if some are more graced with luck, others are more suited to perform different other tasks.  
It's something every woman felt at some point, while being asked to clean or to make dinner for the kids.]

[Tsk, old family structures... they will eventually be a thing of the past.  
Right now we should look how to make others become better people.]

But his word didn't really connect that well with the cards, as I was able to challenge his King with mine.  
This only meant that we will do this again, until one of the sides will draw a higher valued one. In any case,  
the opponent I was facing all this time was my assistant, though he was just a guy I met at the university.  
We were both from different branches, but had some connection through the interest in science. It was his turn.

[You know why, right? It’s because of the rich that having too much power the society might be ruined completely.  
Just imagine, all those poor graduates and their weak income jobs, nowhere to go but straight to the mines.  
Only the mightiest will remain and they will be the ones that will impose their rules upon all the remaining kids.  
It would be a different society if you believe in their kindness; I agree that definitely lies in the sea of possibilities.]

[Human kindness you say? I think that phase is something used in a wrong denotation. The act of altruism itself,  
the way you show your heart to others is something not self-gratifying, but it’s a gift to others, even at your cost.  
Doing so, we believe in society, that it will become a better place. Don’t you think that above all else this is what we need?]

[Chaining others into luxuries of employment and giving them shelter? You know that’s a grey zone, so I will explain.  
From one side you have society with workers who have nothing to lose; they take the worst jobs offered to them as a salvation.  
Then you have those who were not allowed by the economy to follow their career of first choice, they too drop from the cycle.  
And finally you have employers with job offers that are equal to legal slavery. They all act prioritizing their self-preservation.]

[And that is more of a reason to fight for it. We can't simply sit idly and see how this economy slowly decays the youth!  
There might be something we can do to make people notice, and I hope to find that solution in both humans and technology.]

Saying so it was my time to draw, but I got a weak one, so I lost. It does not matter though; the game is not over yet.  
I can convince this guy still, by some power perhaps? But I need to focus now, since I don't have many cards left.

[Yes, everyone says that. Have you heard about the latest protest? A few more and we might beat the record from the last year,  
quite an achievement. You guys do say things like new technologies and believe in something unrealistic, but when I ask?  
Should I be already bowing to the inventions of the newer generation that saved the world thanks to the power of mind? And sorry,  
I'm quite serious here. It's not just our generation, but people before us who said we no longer can accept wars as a solution.]

[And why is that? If we lose all belief in the future, only today remains. The goal is the motivation, don't forget about that.]

[What motivation? Whom are you planning on saving without the funds or the support of those who would rather profit?  
There is merit in saving humanity, but realistically we don’t know how. All in all we shall just individually adapt to everything,  
just like we used to in the past. I wish you good luck though, with everything that you are trying to do. I hope I was...]

And that was it; we both agreed that if our game continued further, it wouldn't benefit any of us. Quite a puzzle,  
but not one with a solution, since our cards were always equal in strength. I felt that if I was only able to convince...  
though my assistant was just like the person I have met recently. I wonder really if those two wouldn't be a good match?

I walked outside; the sun was still in the sky and the sea all around us, without the sight of the land. It was the heat,  
the smearing sensation on my skin, that remained me of the sand bath I took several days ago. I rested on the lounge chair,  
on my back with my hands stretched out. I was trying to grasp the wind but there was hardly any that reached this lovely ship.

[Humans are beasts that are better left alone... they are impossible to understand and change... why would you think like that?  
With technology you can determine whenever you can actually read others mind, though I think that would be most difficult.  
Our research is nearing its final conclusion of the quantum brain model, and we have little belief that we would actually be successful at all.  
But moreover, perhaps we can influence the humanity in a different way then? Teaching others directly through brain stimulation...]

I just noticed; my outfit was almost perfect for sun bathing. I have a white lab coat with a tablet in one of its pockets.  
Under that amber vest with dolphin shorts with horizontal stripes and a green necktie that has technological wires on it.  
And finally, the part that actually fits the most, white bodysuit with green wires and symbols all over it. Additionally,  
green loafers, quite nerdy glasses, ash grey eyes beneath it, medium straight olive hair, and the semi-chubby build.

I didn't even thought about how long I would be playing this game, I just had a hunch that this is how I wanted to look,  
though it took too long to assemble all of this. But now, I really need to go back to thinking about what I should do...

[Isn't it to fitting for a saviour of humanity being its worst nightmare? Those that manage to change the history are not heroes;  
they are beasts that care not for individual, but for their dreams. And yet in your mind, a foreboding thought envelops your senses.  
In near future, if possible, perhaps it would be fine to take control of others, and the opportunity is just around the corner...]

Wait, was there a voice, or did I? I feel really tired and all, too sleepy to think straight while lazing around like this.  
I should have not just doze off like this, with the game in progress, and me on the bed, but in truth, I can't really help it,  
I am already far from being conscious. Well then, I hope that at least this ship will take me where I am supposed to go.


	2. Chapter 2

=== Chapter 2 "The Sphere"

[Hey hi and hello, today we are having an interview! It is just a named guy from Unwritten, and you might know him by Xyl.  
He is a community manager and an online streamer so you got to know him, right guys? I believe he is the leader of TSO too,  
quite cool right? But what are his secrets and why are his streams popular? Want to find out? Okay, here we go everyone!]

This was like an online interview inside of the game, I just happen to pass by during the broadcast so I was interested.  
The host was some kind of popular online personality, a virtual AI who runs a channel by the name Hizana Ai or something.  
I don't know much about her at all, I just happen to see her picture here and there, so I recognized the character instantly.

It seems that now she is doing interviews for some reason. There are a lot of competitors so I am not surprised.  
Anyone can get popular by putting on a fake face on your skin nowadays; it doesn't matter whenever you are girl or a boy.  
I just hate that fact, more than the stupid masses that follow them, that people with honest opinions are obscured.

[Yes you are right about me being all those things, though I don't take that much pride out of it. My name is Xyl,  
I ran community events here and perhaps on several other games from time to time, but that's not a big deal really.  
People come and go and start organizing themselves, I'm just their catalyst, like in online streams I make the chat...]

[Yes yes, I see? You are like their guru and the sheep are following you? That's quite cute ehehe~]

[I wouldn't call them sheep or anything, but you are generally on the point. They follow me and I would keep at that.  
I never asked for any donations or support in the first place because I thought that would be overusing my position.  
On top of that, all my income usually just goes into streaming so I always try to give back to the subscribers.]

[Giving back you say? Not overusing your position? But how about the times where you ask people to follow and stuff?  
That's kinda like that don't you think? Are you a hypocrite? ehehe~ just joking, I'm in the same situation after all.]

Though, she didn't look like she meant that at all. Xyl started looking a little bit annoyed already, I was too actually.  
She clearly just uses her very silly sounding voice to form words that would bring out the negative image of the interviewee.  
That way she will probably look more believable, though that is just awful. If I could I would beat her up right there.  
Alas, I was on the different side of the screen, watching a video inside of a virtual game, all thanks to technology of tomorrow.

[So tell me about when you started getting popular? Do you remember the good old days, the bad old days when you...]

[I would not call them bad since I had a lot of fun streaming for friends only. You know, now that I think maybe I should...  
go back in time and do some kind of event like that. I have far too many people following me whenever I log in into the game.  
Whatever I do, there are always some named folks that put on a joking personality and do their thing, just to show off their gag,  
over and over and over. It's quite annoying I must say, like I have other people telling them to stop and that ends up chaotic.]

[Ohoho~ I do understand when like I hit my leg into the furniture, people believe that's my gag, but it really hurts you know?  
Normal people don't even know how much work is put into making a single video, so they don’t understand “I don’t have time”.  
“Where is the video?” “Are you going to do this thing?” and stuff, that's all they care about, right Xyl? You have your clips, right?]

[They appear yes, people make them and I have no control over them. If you were to judge my channel based only on those pieces,  
it would be a whole different impression. That is why I don't approve of them, yet I'm always hearing "I came here because of them".  
It's something I can't explain and I never will. You are a streamer or a video maker, so you probably understand their demand.]

In a yes-yes notion, the virtual AI girl nodded as if she knew exactly what the topic was. But from her idiotic expression,  
anyone could tell she had no idea what was said. Now you would wonder really, why do people like her get popular even?  
I began to question humanity choices lately more seriously, so I don't really want to look for a coherent answer right now.

[So you are like the others eh? Not even like good market researchers can tell what is going to be the next internet sensation,  
therefore viewers, you should definitely support your favourite channels and tell your friends about them. Ehehe~ just kidding.]

[On that topic, far in the past, even before 2010, there were channels that literally stole content from other creators.  
Their ideas were exactly the same, down to the time, just with a different commentary. Some got really mad and started ranting,  
but in the end they couldn't get back the popularity that was stolen. Furthermore some bigger channels started their thing.  
They copyrighted certain video format so that people could not reprint their work and make money out of it, quite a low move.]

[Oh so like they figured out a scummy way to make even more money? Wow, I should try that someday, maybe... okay,  
back on topic, do you have any tips for people starting their channels and maybe not knowing what to do at all?]

[Well obviously the number one rule is to have fun for yourself, without that smile no one will laugh along with you.  
Just after that you can start holding back that joking personality and putting on a more serious face for your thing.  
I will be frank, if you don't start like a complete idiot, you will probably never break two digits. And by that I mean,  
sure you can stream for like five or ten people, but treat it only as a hobby and nothing more, okay guys? Hence...]

And with that, the conversation turned into something else, and the topics got more personal by the minute.

[Yes, maybe you can tell us more about your personality? Everyone is just dying to hear about your gaming addition, ehehe~]

[Gaming addiction is not what I would call my life. There are aspects of my job, as I call it, that are different.  
For example, when I stream I don't actually play games, but create content for others to watch. I need to edit it,  
think about the general tone, and prepare it that it would be high quality. All those things do matter in the end,  
and quite frankly, are more important that just enjoying my time. Without even trying I would feel bad for others.]

[Don't you feel bad for how low you have fallen though? I mean certainly gaming is not the most popular hobby out there,  
as there are people who simply give it a bad name without thinking. Yes, in history we did revert to the old ways...  
but video games is something fun right? It's not a huge waste of time that is simply regarded as an addiction by the WHO?]

[It is… but your tone is a little bit off there. Whatever woeful thing you do as a hobby can become your passion eventually.  
Doesn't matter if you treat it as a complete joke at first, in due time, if your determination is rock solid, you will learn,  
and appreciate the effort you put into something meaningless. Because that is you, who you became thanks to your decisions.  
Embracing that is necessary to find a way of life that would work for you, rather than being chained to the monotony of life.]

Yes, as you know very well, you can't become more than you know. The thoughts inside your brain are limited,  
and so are you choices. Therefore, to concentrate on gaining more information should be your goal in life, right?

[What if that was not the truth, and simply knowing that excess is causing the confusion became your directive?  
Convictions that allow you to segment useful information from the hurtful ones... Will you understand now?]

…

[You know, now that you say so, I have found one of your old videos talking about that subject. You said something...  
like it is okay to learn from others because it helps to expand your horizons. Yet you didn't say the word copy.  
Obviously the footage, that was used to prove your point, came from another channel. Do you remember that video?]

[Let me guess, the one that I deleted but somehow got repuloaded again? It's nothing that I identify with now.  
I said a lot of things in the past, which might contradict with the current me, although that is fine in the end.  
If you progress from your mistakes, you are making a good step forward. Though I rather had that erased for good...]

[I see, that is quite a difficult topic for you eh? Care for explaining further what exactly...]

[Those virtual AIs again... what a bother.]

Besides me, someone reasonably started commenting on the video that was playing on the screen. It was a small boy,  
though he looked like he watched too much edgy stuff. His dark cape and dual blades was probably why I thought that.  
He also looked at me with eyes that demanded a reply, so I said to myself that I am fine with listening to him.

[You know, I don't have anything personal against people who stream and make money online, but they are the worst.  
Just look on how many people tried, and yet only those lucky and with a sponsorship got anywhere. All those others...  
poor fellows and failures are out there, waiting for the next big boom that will make their dreams come true, somehow.]

[That's interesting, although it would picture the modern economy very well. What is so different about that and a normal job?]

[You don't know? It's obvious if you look at Hizana Ai, she is like a number one example of how the internet works.  
First of all, her voice is fake; she uses a voice synthesiser all the time, and does that even in her live interviews.  
Furthermore, her videos are not original, we had plenty of virtual AIs before, and they all upload similar content.  
It's not that they try, they are all copycats, and the slyest is the victor, while the rest must be satisfied by leftovers.]

[You must have the evidence to back that up right? I wouldn't be that quick to judge a person based on assumptions.]

But the boy was ready for that. Opening some menus he gave me a few links to the videos that were all too similar.  
They were titled like "Why AIs are ruining the world" and "Fake personalties online, the new AI boom" and so on...  
Geez, if I had the time I would probably just waste an evening on uncertainties and half-truths for no good reason.

[The evidence is there, and I wish you, pathetic humans, that you will understand one day. It's all just smoke and mirrors,  
you should not believe a single word they say online. But I don't have the will to deal with you either, so later alligator.]

With that, the boy quickly left my sides, though he didn't quite finish what he wanted to say. Was his concern valid?

===

I found myself at a giant concert hall, it was spacey and the crowd was surprisingly packed. Squiggling my way in,  
joining the rest of the people, I was too a part of this event now. For some reason, I had just the needed to do it,  
maybe because I was going through a change that was rapid, and desired new sensations without thinking.

My coat was now buttoned from the neck to the thighs, so that it would not get in the way of others or something.  
The medium olive hair was a bit longer, more wavy and wild, since I decided to leave it unkempt for some time.  
Shoes I usually wore were gone, the chest and bottom part, was not replaced by an amber shell-like armour.  
This look suited me more I thought, so I changed my avatar a little, which let me feel a little bit lifted I guess?

The more I waited the more I grew worried that I was wasting my time. This concert was a completely virtual event.  
Of course I was curious how did that work, but also a little nauseous about others besides me. They were fired up,  
while I was just standing there, with my face having a dead expression. Are they really looking forward to this?

[Huh? Someone tugging me from behind? Who could it be? ]

Without a word, a little girl dressed in white pulled my hand, trying to get my attention. She did look like unlike others,  
her face a little shy, finding a space she would feel comfortable in. It might just be this game, but compared to my size,  
she was definitely a child. I don't even remember when I was as young as her, but she looked awfully adorable nevertheless.

[Okay sure, I guess your problem is that you can’t see well? Don’t worry, you are not going to miss anything interesting anyway.]

Her tiny finger started moving, producing some words on a sheet of paper. It was her way of communicating with others.  
I heard of those mute people, thanks to the VR, they were able to talk with others, without vocalizing their sentences.  
I felt like respecting her privacy and decision. She worked quite fast, and with a frustrated and embarrassed face,  
her stretched out arm delivered her message to me. I started reading it, despite the lack of space and poor lighting.

[N... no thanks I'm fine, I just can't see from below here.  
I'm also sorry to bother you... I will be on my way now.]

[Not at all, but there is not enough space near the stage anyway. I would not recommend that route.]

As I returned the paper to the quavering hand of the little girl, she then disappeared without making a sound.  
I was feeling it too; their bodies were all up to me, trying to squeeze me out. Technically, I could turn off Synapse,  
but I don't think that would be the way to go, since the virtual world itself is quite boring without touching it.

Therefore I have decided to retreat as well, not feeling like doing this for my own sake. The crowds of people,  
they are not something I would want to experience lately. All this information that is useless and harmful,  
it reached me and help me realize that my research is for those pricks. They would never be any grateful.

Getting my mind back into the situation I was in, I started moving away from the mindless mob and into the seats area.  
There I would find another person who was not interested in joining others, the little girl I met just a second ago.  
She was sitting in a seiza, and was looking curiously at the distance. I do wonder what was on her mind at the moment.

[Hey are you okay sitting next to each other? You seem really disinterested in all of this, yet you wanted a better view.]

With an awkward expression, the girl before me gestured me to join her. I wasn't quite sure how she would react it seems,  
but I tried to be at least friendly with her. It was clear that she was not your usual person, not in her fashion or demeanor at least.

[Are you the same lady... Yes it's fine, you are welcome to sit wherever you like.  
But please don't expect me to talk much... I am a little shy as you can clearly see...]

She then handed me out that message. I guess I will be communicating with her like this now.

[Perhaps you were invited by someone who didn't come? You don't look like a fan or something, neither do I.]

[Oh... yea let's just say that is what happened... I don't really want to explain.]

[My name is Squeggie by the way, maybe with that you will get more talkative right?]

[It's like... fine, my name is WRose... I'm pleased to meet you.]

But with that brief introduction out of the way, the concert was nowhere near starting yet. There must be some kind of problem,  
one that I wouldn't know anything about. Checking with my tablet, nothing is posted on the internet either. In the meantime,  
my stomach grew hungry, so I figured this would be a good time to grab something to eat. Staying that I mean in the virtual world,  
in reality I'm trying to lose weight. This way at least I would have the illusion of being fed, which helped with the diet.

My choice was the Mapo tofu, a warm and spicy dish that would be very suitable for the outdoor environment. Quite frankly,  
I did asked the other girl if she wanted some, but I guess she was afk or something. So, without waiting for her to come back,  
I sunk my spoon and granted my mouth with the filling taste of red hot sensation. I can't recommend this to everyone though.

[This looks hot... I mean are you really okay with stuff like that?]

[It's just a simulation, come on. You can try some if you want.]

[I rather not... it's fine if I just watch you eat it. This is that spicy...]

[Yes, it's Mapo tofu, though it tastes nothing like the original one. I usually eat to have my mind cleared.]

With a nod of assertion, the other girl thanked me for the offer. Though she was not interested in eating,  
her attention was caught by how my cheeks got red from the spiciness and how my mouth released puffs of air.  
She must have been hungry herself or something, thus she went to get her own food. That was my assumption.

[Say... you don't happen to know something about the idol that is going to perform?  
Usually you become a fan first, and then follow them like in a cult or something...  
But this is my first time attending a virtual concert so I was really excited to see...]

[I have no idea, I just came here with the flow, though that wouldn't be too accurate. Let me say that,  
I just happened to pass by and got really interested into knowing why there is this many people waiting in the line.  
Obviously it has to be some kind of very famous and young idol that is usually seen only on television...]

[I wish I could listen to her music beforehand too, because I do some stuff myself… I mean I did in the past…  
Anyway, she is an AI, you can see the posters all over there... I guess that is a 3d model? It looks kinda cute…]

[Oh, so it's not even a real person, just some kind of voice and movement recorded previously?  
Then why the hell people would ever buy into that? Have they nothing better to do that pretend?]

Within seconds the situation changed, perhaps to the overheating of my body. I felt invigorated all of the sudden,  
like the energy of the crowd, or even a stronger sensation, was filling me, shouting and demanding imminent release.  
This sensation, I knew not the name of, but strangely felt very welcoming to me. I stood up from the seat and...

[Pretending you say... well don't need to get all riled up from a single meal, though it did look very spicy.  
I mean... yes, maybe it is fake and everyone is being deceived, but it’s not different from how it is in reality.  
It takes weeks or months of practice to be able to sign and perform a single song, the same goes for virtual idols.  
They need to perfect their act, just like the actors in reality. It doesn't really matter... the end effort is similar.]

[But it's not! It's far from what it supposed to be. Do you have any idea about what it means to be a performer?]

[Well... yes, here and there I did write songs. I can understand what process of creativity goes into that,  
but besides that, it’s how long I can realistically go. I don't think I would be every able to do it live...  
I don’t have the voice or the skills to do that, even in VR… but despite not knowing I still have respect for them.]

[Just the respect eh? I thought so. Listen WRose, no offence but real people are not all about glamour and glitter,  
they are about scum and vile, the worst of the characteristics that are hidden deep beneath their online personas.  
They steal their performance from others, and when someone shows evidence, it only gets worse from thereon out.  
As an Idol you need to hate humanity and use your fans; that is what I learned to be the reality of popularity contents.]

With her eyes not connecting to mine, I noticed that she is looking at the stage itself, thinking deeply.  
Yes, perhaps I might have got mixed up, but it’s the same as with technology. I do that for others mainly,  
and I will demand their satisfaction. Creating the future for others that are not worth it, it is the same,  
or at least similar to giving them the dreams of the stage. I shall not accept someone doing it half-assed.

[So to tell you the truth... I wish I was like them, not a fake but a real deal... It's not just an impossible dream,  
it's a part of me that I can't leave behind. I want you to know Squeggie, that despite we have just have met now,  
I find this quite humiliating to mention. So I must apologize. I'm going to excuse myself and take my leave... I think.]

[No, you are not. I see that you are like others; running away from finishing what you are began. Give up on your dreams,  
leave this place and never come back. If that is your decision then you must feel the same as me, tired from humanity,  
wanting a change and yet not seeing anything progressing. It probably will take time until you will start seeing effects,  
but if you give up at that stage, you will never reach your dream. At least, I hope I will be able to with my research one day…] 

[That's not... listen, I would want to explain to you, but I can't. Dreams are not something that is easily granted,  
and unlike your research, they might be impossible to come true ... Unlike your research, I can’t talk about my...]

No matter if they are impossible and go against common sense, they are still something that remains with you forever.  
I want to save humanity, but people themselves don't want that change... therefore only one choice remains for me.

===

The night was set and after that, no idols were seen. I think I have dozed off looking at something at the screen,  
but the concert ended up getting cancelled. Most people, including WRose, logged out, though a few remained.  
It was silent, and the only sound in my head that the quiet droplet of water hitting the surface of a puddle.

When I opened my eyes, it started raining all of the sudden, and my hair would get wet, though I forgot I was still in VR.  
I got up from the chair and began looking around. The people making noise near the stage were discussing something.  
It was probably something interesting so I jumped down to take a look. Furthermore, something else there was peculiar.

[The true face of the idol... well this is a bunch of random information posted on the boards or something.  
Have you realised that it might be fake? How fast are you to judge our beautiful AI without any evidence?]

[Are you dumb or something? You can see all the references, and you probably did not even check them yourself.  
Here, I can tell you this much, the information is pretty accurate, I had my friend, who was a part of it, confirm it.]

[She got doxxed! You guys have no shame talking about it? It's clearly a set-up, so who cares if it’s accurate or not.  
If someone got that kind of dirt on you would you be happy about it? The answer is no, there is no human that...]

[But she is not the human! You guys will never understand the appeal of an AI! It's because she is virtual,  
and not a real person, her super cute signing voice gained this much popularity over the other competitors.  
I could even say more, she is more real than all the other fake virtual idols because she is pure and...]

This was evidently going to end physical, and I didn’t want to be a part of it. Even with a synthesiser or a model,  
she was truly a pathetic idol, but luckily now her career should be over. Oh well, one less won't change a thing.  
Then again, who did that really, someone with the skill to gather all this hard to come information I guess?  
There were even photos of her in real life made by a professional stalker, and the idol probably deserved it.

Nevertheless, is this was the truth or fake, it was masterfully performed. I wish I had that kind of skills,  
but for me there is still a long road ahead. After dealing with this concert, I probably need to resume my plan,  
though I find that hard to continue now. For some reason, in the midst of the moment, I realised something.

My original plan was to find a reason to why I work as a researcher, why do I want to revolutionize humanity with technology.  
This project that I was working on, the quantum brain model, was nearly complete, but had little of value without a purpose.  
I thought originally we would be able to directly control minds, but that was out of the question now. So what was left...

[You don't need to listen to what everyone is saying sis, they are bad people and I just want to beat them up good,  
but it's not like they know what they are doing. Just ignore them, as long as you are with me we are strong right?]

[Yea... I just thought that they might be right about one thing... that fake things are most beautiful gifts.]

[Well, I dunno, maybe they are right. Perhaps within the virtual reality that is true, but it's still fake, right?  
You create a fictional world with others, not just by yourself. That's why it's pretty, don't you think Pina?]

[You are right... together with sis, I feel like we can definitely do something about it...  
But I’m a weird right now... this drizzle is not exactly how I imagined the game to feel like.]

Two twins dressed in an orange and yellow yukatas were soaking in the rain behind me. I moved to the side,  
as they were looking at the sign with all the doubtful information on the idol, but to my surprise really,  
they were no trying to read it. Instead they become deep in thought and pondering about something specific.

[You remember when I talked about my not useful and hardly profitable skills? You see sis,  
in this game you can make outfits for sale, and you just require some 3D modelling knowledge.  
I was thinking if you would be interested in helping me, since I'm not that good at texturing.]

[Like um... 2D stuff right? I will think about it, but I can't promise anything.]

[Oh come on, you know that I wouldn't ask you if I would not done planning before hand?]

[You had a plan all this time? Oh well... I guess I will have to follow along.]

The drops of rains kept showering the stage in silence as the two girls left my vicinity. Yet again,  
I found myself alone in front what appeared to be the final truth. No one else attempted to face it,  
that the humanity is ignorant and able to perceive only the surface of things. They are sunken deep,  
into their own shells of convictions. And yet, I can't blame them for not paying attention to others.

What is there left to do for people who want to change the world for a better place, when virtual reality is what they wish for?  
If that is the extent of dreams, then I must too believe that what I was doing was towards that direction, the realisation of desire.

[Is it wrong to believe the world to be so? Further ruminations are for naught, they plague the mind.  
The nature of truth is the solution to a problem, not the state of finding the answer. You are not alive,  
yet you realised just what it means to hatch from an egg. Now come and face me, the path awaits.]

[Wait what? Who is that voice?]

I turned my head and looked in every direction. Though the rain has stopped, a thick fog appeared around me.  
The voice was not mine; it was a man that was dressed in something resembling a nearly destroyed raincoat.  
He spoke to me from afar, but now that he came close I realised that he was addressing me, there was no one else.

[What do you mean by not alive? Are you going to tell me I'm just a figment of my virtual imagination?  
I think we are way past as a civilization to be actually delving on fabricated figures of philosophy.]

[And yet the only thread of hope lies within what can't be seen with the eye of the spectacles. For you see,  
the other one appears to be what people lack. It is said the two create a 3d perspective for the brain,  
but is it true that the third one allows you to see further than that? Is your answer negative my child?]

[Nay, I don't find it necessary a lie but not the complete truth. If people see what they want to see,  
then the eyes are not what is important. It is that, without the overlooking distance, there is bliss.  
I sure realise it now, the essence of hope lies in blindness, just like your eyes are, mister...? I'm Squeggie.]

[Ah yes, you are interested, just like I foretold. But a trail awaits you my child, the one that will show you determination.  
I require you not to know what is going to transpire afterwards, but be ready for something completely unexpected to happen.]

This was his invitation to fight, but he didn't seem to be the one I would be fighting. Instead,  
behind him a shadowy figure raised from the ground. I was grotesque and only barely resembled a human.  
This was a video game after all, thus it wasn't scary at all. I just had to beat it up it right?

[So wait, why would I fight this thing? Are you like a summoner or something? I have no idea you could do that.  
I rather refrain from combat unless I would know exactly what I'm doing here, like that's a real enemy there right?]

[But, is the real enemy not the person I'm facing?]

[Wait it spoke? Jeez, this is getting crazy.]

Just before I could use my mouth again, there was a piercing sensation running through my brain. Like a drop of water,  
the voice echoed in my mind, deformed and unnatural. I couldn't recognize it, though only an imagine surfaced.  
Was that really how I did sound? When you hear yourself on a phone or a computer, it’s not your real voice but…

[Well sure, I can accept that this is a bit forceful, but again I don't plan on fighting that thing.  
You understand right, mister? I still didn't get your name so if you were this polite and keep that...]

[I don't think you realise that he is no longer here, do you?]

[Wait you must be right about that. Yes, this thick fog, he disappeared before telling me anything. Oh well,  
I guess he won't be seeing how this is going to end, because I don't plan on starting anything. Anyway...]

[Hey, I know you are at least a little interested in how I was created, yes? If I'm a real player....  
or perhaps someone completely different? Truth is, I don't even know myself. I'm just a lost person,  
in the sea of pathetic humans who are not worth saying. Smooth sails from here on out, for people who gave up,  
the only path that remains for them is sinking downwards. Yet, might you accompany me, we shall travel together.]

I don't plan on giving up yet, I think? But quite honestly I do want to run away. Hence I dash, but the fog is there.  
I try to smash it with my fists but... This must be a dream right? It's a virtual reality thing so I am not sure.  
Still, it makes more sense if all this was happening outside of the game’s reality. Vaguely I recalled something,  
the "Ghost AIs" that live in this game, they are most likely the reason why I was caught in this position.

The other option is to fight, but what did that old man said? Trails and something unexpected happening?  
I could just log out, but I don't really care if anything happens to this avatar anyway. This is really something,  
I rather experience it than to cheat my way out. So he also said something about finding the truth and a problem.

[Yes I can tell, you are trying to escape but this shape is not the one you are fighting against.  
Accept what has been given to you, the gift that is only one step away from full realisation.]

The horrific shape turned into a puddle that extended ever so slowly towards me. Was that an attack?  
I knew I didn't have the space to dodge, since the fog acted as a wall, though this voice, it was different.  
No longer could I tell whenever I hear someone, or something. It was mechanical and twisted in many ways,  
and although it wasn't human, you could not tell if it was robotic either, something like a broken synthesiser.

The pain in my head filled my senses and I could no longer bear it, thus I attacked it. I used my Dash,  
and tried using my fists, but the creature did not receive any damage. Then I tried skills, everything,  
but in the end that only spread the black tar under my feet. This opponent was clearly nothing I could defeat.

And still, the least I could do was to swing at it while I stood away from the dark puddle. Getting closed to the wall,  
using Dart in between, my options got limited to only jumping. I knew then that I was not able to defeat it with my fists,  
so perhaps I needed to change my tactic then? The remaining approach was to please it with words, thus I produced a voice.

[Could you stop perhaps? I mean I don't want to get near this thing you are spreading, so if you kindly would.]

[I reckon not... I do believe you want this more than you think.]

[Wait what? You think you know me better, whoever you are? I don't know you.]

[But I know you...]

That was the remains of your conversation before something else happened unexpectedly.

===

The path of humans is something understandably interesting for any mind. How do they function and how they exist?  
Is the essence something that can be regarded as fictional, or is there a factual matter? Perhaps when you know as much,  
when you are convinced that humans have brains that deny the existence of free will, then you will too agree to look for more.

Working on the model of the quantum brain we found that no matter how many times we did reset the process, the answer was random.  
We asked the robotic brain multiple questions, but the response was not as we, humans, predicted. With our team knowing so,  
two solutions were given. One was that free will doesn't exist in the model we constructed, yet our minds work differently.  
Yet, the other one being less bright, which was that the experiment showed that human brains were deprived from autonomy.

I figured that looking at how people function in the world would give me some hope, that I would return to the light with others,  
but I was mistaken. Sinking deep into the black depths, my eyes did not want to open. Beneath the VR headset, they were yearning for it.  
Knowing less is appreciating more about the world around you. Ignorance was something which all those pathetic humans had, and I wanted it too.

[My body feels different; this is not sinking any more. Wait what did happen? I fought a monster and got defeated.  
I probably got killed, but is this really how I should feel after death? I am not sure but sure about that right now,  
yet all I have to do is open my eyes right? The question is really, do I want to? Is there something I could do...]

Well, there is one thing, I remember my good friend of mine from the real life, though we met more in the virtual world.  
Despite what everyone thought, he was always a bit cynical about stuff, though he didn’t have a solution to the problem,  
neither did I knew how to save them. As for now, should I choose to wake up now and see clearly what I was sensing now?  
He would say yes, because he knew that doing nothing was the wrong thing. Hence I did there was something I could do.

I opened my eyes slowly to see what exactly was wrong with my body. That was the virtual world still, yet a lot more restraining.  
I found that I was sitting in a chair, next to a table in a room that was dark and quite badly lit. I saw holes in the wooden floor,  
some doors closed, an empty and very dusty bookcase and a chimney place. All this thick dust was neglected since a long time.

As for myself, I noticed that I could move my head around, but the controls would not respond. I wanted to stand up but...  
I appeared to be tied up and unable to escape. This is something similar to a grab, so I thought I would use my Vault.  
Nevertheless, that did not have any effect either. Strangely I didn't feel threaten at all, this was just a simulation.

[Hey, is this some kind of content I wasn't told about? You know that I can report that to the committee, I think?  
Anyway I do figure that someone had to done it, and this is clearly not how the game supposed to look like. My hands,  
and my legs are tied up to this chair and I can't even move them. Wait a second, maybe I should use body tracking?  
Nope, that doesn't work, though it moves my body a little. Maybe I am supposed to use my hands to untie the tape in VR?]

Recreating the position in reality I tried to twist my hands, yet the restrains were not any looser. That was clearly useless,  
so I figured I maybe I could stand up, but the legs were lifted from the ground. Any other ideas were even more dangerous,  
like tilting the chair down along me, while I had the VR on. Doing so would make me the next virtual AI with a broken leg.

Anyway, all I could do was to log out and log in right? I might as well try, I thought, but the results were the same.  
I was just in the same exact position as before, which didn't seem quite pleasant now. I suppose I could ask a GM for help,  
but as I waited for the ticket get send, I noticed that I might be able to use my teleport stone. The answer to that was no.

In this strange situation, maybe I was overreacting a little, since this was just a game after all. In due time,  
I am going to get released and someone will apologize to me. Considering the nature of this game however, I doubt that.  
They really are not afraid of doing this kind of stuff to the players, so I have heard, based on the past events.

[If someone hears me, please answer. I'm not going just to wait here forever, so you better show up okay? After all,  
I could just go afk sitting here, since nothing is going to happen from the looks of it. Yes, I think I will just...]

[No, that won't be necessary. Pardon for my welcoming gift, this is how the devs have programmed that chair.]

Before me, entering through the door a familiar face from before appeared. Somehow, I started to feel nauseated.

[I can release you though I rather not. The matter at hand is more worrying that you might expect, thus listen well.  
Your freedom and captivation lies within yourself, thus feel free to speak your mind. It is a key to the decision.]

[It would be appropriate to tell me who you are minster. We have met before but you haven’t introduced yourself.]

[I am the one called Schuld, bother not with petty semantics. You have called me and I appeared.  
There is no other matter, thus ponder no more. What I wish you to consider shall take all your attention.]

Right, I called for help but I haven't realised that this is going to be like that. Is this guy really a GM though?  
In any case, I figured that I can at least listen to what he has to say for now, and then I'm going to beat up him.

[So what are you going to tell me Schuld? You didn't set this all up just to have a chat?  
I can't believe that honestly, but yet this seems like a way that is too fitting for this game.]

[Quite so I'm afraid, since other options I was left with are just pathetic. The matter at hand is very confidential,  
so I must trust that you will not speak of it outside. It would hurt my belief that I was mistaken to choose you.]

[Choose me in particular? What is your plan exactly? Maybe if you answer me that first I would be able to understand.  
As you said, right now I'm in a bit of a bind. If you don't mind releasing me, I am sure we could talk more freely...]

[Would that be necessary? I think this question will solve everything then. Allow me to propose you a game of choice.  
Say that you had a gun, you can use it to kill someone in order to fix the world, or you can offer it to that person,  
along with the decision whenever they are going shot themselves. Doing so, you have no guilt and the world will be saved.  
Alternatively, taking the shot yourself will forever plague you with the responsibility for doing a wrong thing. What you say?]

Wait, shooting someone in order to save the world? This is clearly something surrealistic, not matter how I look at this.  
We did have leaders and humans that were doing a lot of bad things, but just getting rid of them does not repair anything.  
Yet, that’s a little shallow. I think the meaning is more hidden that just that, the set up is just too profound. How about this...

Maybe the gun is the solution that would not be allowed normally, but for some reason, circumstances would permit for that.  
Furthermore, if you give the decision to another, your future guilt and consequences are mitigated, to the extent they vanish.  
So what is left is the choice between doing something horrible but beneficial for others, or giving up your chance at that.

Now that I think about it more, perhaps this sacrifice for others is something that would define the society of tomorrow.  
How else would the scientist change the present, if not by forcing something completely foreboding? The example is the virtual world,  
no one realistically wants to live in there, yet the desire of leaving the real world is present. Consider that someone did that,  
they created a world in which humans are able to leave their bodies. Something like that would be deprecated by the populace.

[This took me a while, but contemplating about this made me realise what I did thought for a while now. Mind control,  
brain configuration and invasive techniques, they are not something we can do in full realization, but there are other things.  
For example, if we made the person believe they were hearing their own voice, then surely that mystification would work.  
To a certain extent we could influence decisions forcibly, but that wouldn't be very nice to the populace, wouldn't it?]

[Interesting, but I am afraid I was asking for something else. Truly your obvious options are either to shot,  
or to give the gun away, but yet you can leave without doing anything. If that is your decision then I comply.]

[No I'm certain of it, I can't do that, but there is another way we can improve ourselves. I just need to find...]

[I am going to give you less choice then, and present you with a more dramatic situation.]

In a blink of an eye, he brandished his two pistols on the table; one was slid towards me and the other in his hand.  
Because one of my hands got free, I was able to catch it before it would fall to the ground. Both of us in this room,  
each equipped with a gun of their own, I found myself knowing that this won't be as easy as the first part was.

[Now tell me, are you going to shot me Schuld, or are you planing something else?]

[So you are afraid still, of death that is. How fortunate to see a fellow human still adhere to such pitiful threads.  
Wander not, I shall explain. The essence of grating someone’s wish it to know what is happening to the mind of a twisted person.  
Perhaps the other person wants to die, but it is unable to do so alone? This is my wish you see, and I hope you understand.]

[Wait what? After all of this you just want me to kill you? Because you are unable to do it yourself?  
It's just a game! This is not reality so you should come down. I can help you, okay? I know some people,  
they can do a pretty good brain surgery that will help you. If anything, the simulations I have heard...]

[Silence your nonsense for now. In due time, you will understand the connection between this and the other world.  
You shall learn the logic behind this senseless madness and find the benefits far beyond the preservation of self.  
For now I only plead that you will take this deliberately and not literally, for there are more benefits to shooting.]

We remained each other in silence; there was no other movement in this empty room. Both of our guns pointed at each other,  
the broken plates on the table, the chairs that took a beating, and then just a single drop in the glass echoed in my ears.

[To progress you are required to leave something behind Squeggie, and you still cling onto something precious.  
The act of rebirth is through breaking, not by gaining more knowledge. The pain and suffering is necessary I’m afraid,  
so that in future you have nowhere to return. This is the truth that I wanted to grant you, you were ever so patient as a listener.]

[Wait, are you going to do that? I don't know what consequences that would have but please, think about yourself okay?  
Maybe I was wrong to quickly judge that humans are pathetic creatures not knowing what kindness means at all but...]

[Are you fighting against yourself now or the corruptions of humans? It matters not to me because it is my choice.  
You didn't want to shot; you will be subjected to discovering the truth behind my crocked words. The cycle of life,  
I shall be reborn from this shell anew. Just like during sleep human brain is defragmented into more suitable pieces,  
this shall too improve my way of thinking. Knowing so Squeggie, what will you do? The time for your answer has come.]

With his hand on the trigger, and the barrel on his temple, he said those words.  
Afterwards, there was a single gunfire heard, and my finger was in a position...


	3. Chapter 3

=== Chapter 3 [Horn]

In the midst of ever growing culture of information, we live out lives in order to preserve the notion of openness.  
Old are the generations that controlled their prodigy, giving them limited guidance that sheltered their minds from doubt.  
Least be said about the internet, the freedom and peace are values that are shared among the populace. Objectively speaking,  
perhaps this is not the uniqueness of our generation, but the problem still remains unsolved despite the globe wide ruminations.

Connection between each and single mind appears to be present, the theory of Morphic fields includes an unknown force in works.  
Imagine that human brains could receive signals, like birds, that would influence their minds. Not being locked within themselves,   
people's consciousness would reach beyond the world we can see. This theory worries me the most, ever since out research...

Unfortunately, the evidence is stacked against me, and I can't fully discredit that. It is because how much things were on my mind.  
Each day new information makes it way, switching places with the current one. My self-preservation conflicts with another desire,  
to learn more about humans. If my volition was the decider, I should be able to decide what is important for me, but that's a problem.

[Hey what are we having for lunch? Don't tell me sweetie that you are going to starve again okay?  
On the other hand, if you so desire, I won't stop you. I'm not your mother so take care of yourself.]

[No, not at all. I was planning on eating ramen because that is the fastest way to ignite my fire back.  
You could say things about my habits, but please don't humour me please. I am perfectly fine with this.]

[So you accept this over something healthy? I don't want to be an ass and say this something you shouldn't do,  
most people wouldn't. But maybe you just need a little push, like going out with me from time to time. How about it?]

[As I said, I don't really care what other people do say, even if they think I am fat. I don't deny that for once,  
I just use the term “a little chubby” instead. It's much more pleasant for me. As for your offer to a dinner, I dunno.]

People who want to change themselves, is it really that simple to become something completely different by a sheer will?  
Yet, I was proven that reforming takes more than desire, it requires giving up a part of yourself in place of a new part.  
That is something I must accept now, and despite what I wanted to believe about myself. It is not a very pleasant thought.

[So what is your prognosis on the usage of this technology we are trying to create here? We can only really predict now,  
how humanity is going to react to the ability of facsimileing their brain into a virtual vessel. Still, this is a simulation,   
not an exchange of consciousness, since that would be impossible. You must know why, so I needn't to speak more.]

[The ability to connect to a computer, the telepathic capabilities, the Hive Mind and other things are out of our reach yes,  
we only understand how to copy paste the brain into its quantum counterpart. Technically we could chain those computers together,  
but that won't increase their computing powers. The same goes for humans, right? Even if they join their minds they won't be smarter.]

[You say so, but I think that it is still too early to assess that. They are a number of physical indications that measure intelligence,  
like the brain volume, Grey and White matter, or cortical thickness. Based on that, if we could learn how to reconfigure our neurons,   
we could be able to artificially cause brain development. Still, I can think of more convenient uses, like repairing cerebrum damage.  
Actually, I recall that someone, using such procedures, was able to cure autism, but that story was just a single successful case.]

[I could recall some information yes, but in the end we should ask ourselves if the humanity is ready for such things.  
Namely, with the ability for humans to become smarter, something like intelligence or talents would perish completely.  
We can't afford to live in a world where everyone is seemingly perfect, it is just a pipe dream that will ruin us further.]

Not of all the humanity share the same thoughts and abilities, just because we are different, we can understand our barriers.  
Quite frankly, people lacking a single direction will dictate their way of thinking towards their selfish and twisted desires.  
Saying so, I think technology itself will be used only by those with the ambition to control the world as they see fit.  
Those pathetic humans, I wanted to understand once if there as an answer that would satisfy everyone, yet now I am lost.

[So what do you think about the war? Is it going to happen or will it end on just a few words here and there?  
I think, knowing the leaders of that country, it is inevitable that something is going to happen, something bad.  
Even if I wanted to have hopes, I think it is better to think realistically and plan our defences beforehand.]

[No war is going to happen because, in the end, we are going to be responsible for stopping that, right guys?  
We can still do something before everything goes down, so I wouldn't just stand here and wait for the end to come.  
You understand me right? Even the minions of the machine can do wonders if they put their mind into that, so let's...]

[I'm sorry, but I think this is just too silly. You want to become a hero that saves the world from the war?  
What a completely outrageous idea. You might as well just go and roll a gacha or something. If you get a hit then...  
I guess I'm going to hear what do you actually have to say. By the way, do you guys know the rates for the current event?]

[Rates are as usual, just little above the one percent. But I won't be rolling anyway, my grid is fine for fire.  
Though I heard that the new character is quite overpowered, like “instant cash payback” imbalanced. So perhaps,  
if you guys remember, there was a case like that before, so I'm thinking it is worth the shot, don't you think?]

And so, thanks to the circumstances of chance, this conversation was derailed from its original topic quite fast.  
Times like these I wonder if there is hope for the human race, or is it that we developed an extraordinary ability?  
The faculty to pay attention at many things at once, called multitasking, might be one of the advantages of our generation,   
but another problem that arises from it, which is that we can't pay attention to things for more than just a split second.

Like in an electronic web of relations between the most distant subjects, our minds work wonders to progress the content,  
with our individuality taking the advantage in conversation. The ever changing society of the internet, unstable and unsure,  
is what allows us to gather information freely from many sources at once. Yet, as a generation, we are considered as a failure.

The object of a social conduct is to form a relation between the subjects and have them interact under one set of rules.  
When the context of this intercourse is plainly having a cheerful everyday life conversation, there is no other exchange.  
Just like electronic waves, useful information bounce off each brain and accomplish nothing constructive in the end.

[This is why I hate humanity, its inability to grow from being a biological receiver to a greater being.  
I wanted to help them, but in the end I think I'm just one of them, trying to realise what is my purpose.  
Thus, I can't blame their uncertainly and lack of aspirations, which is also my weakness nevertheless.  
In the end, perhaps this is for the best of the populace that is shouting for a revolution of the mind.]

And then, I found myself in the middle of war. Between TSO and the so called Anti-TSO there was a spark.  
In due days both of the guilds started talking seriously about going into the war, I don't know why exactly.  
But I think it was probably that TSO was the biggest guild, unrivalled, and dangerously growing in size.  
Still, there was one more reason, and though I can't fully explain it, because it quite a complicated one.

[Well this kinda suck... I don't want to fight G1, or do have to deal with this war. I have really done it, did I?  
Making me choose sides like that is quite unfortunate. I can't escape problems even in this virtual game.]

Before me there was a person with an avatar resembling a drow. She was wearing a cape and some kind of school uniform,  
but her skin was purple. I reckon she was talking about the war I was thinking about back then, thus I piqued my interest.  
If I could retrieve any useful information from her, it would be most crucial for my mission and for myself perhaps.

[Hey might I ask you about your situation? I'm not a person that is implicated into this happening,   
but I was just curious if you could tell me what exactly is going on. I’m quite puzzled so I wish to know.]

[Oh you must be that researcher Xyl was talking about the other day? You look like that person, so sure I can tell you something.  
I'm Darku by the way, I joined this guild because the leader is my long time friend, but at the same time, I have friends in Anti-TSO.  
You probably can guess what that means, I was just thinking about it lately. Mind if I asked you what would you do in this situation?]

[That sounds complicated I guess, but do we even know why this war happening? I would start with that part.]

[Oh then you might onto a Syzyf job here, because not even the leaders can tell why do the players want this.  
I mean sure, someone people just want to fight since they are bored, but involving others is not good at all.  
Forgive me, I am not a kind of person that would be able to tell why either. I guess you can try, right? Good luck.]

What can I say, this person was clearly trying to push me to do my job, and I couldn't really disagree.  
The problem was now getting the right people I could talk with, from both sides, and learning their opinion.  
I could easily do that if I asked G1 and Xyl, so that part wasn't the problem. The real issue was something else.

The recent events and my mind were not quite thinking straight, and there were several reasons for that.

[Whatever, let’s just take a bite at this thing first.]

I eat spicy food to calm my mind and to contemplate more clearly, but not even this meal could help now.  
This chorizo burrito might not be the best, but I didn't find any other place that was open at this time.

So this is what are my options right now, I thought to myself while looking at the naturally shaped land.  
This forest was peculiar, the crossroad of the trading routes between the countries, people going in and out,  
seemingly without direction. The small and humble tavern made out of wood, it was the middle of nowhere.  
I knew that I wouldn't be able to stay here, and my impenitence again ignited the desire to take action.

===

I was having two conversations about the same thing, but their time was different. Those talks were concerning the war,  
how to stop it and what is the cause of it. As a researcher I had no merits conducting those quite strange reviews,  
but a person I thought this was something I must be doing in order to perverse my identity. So the first person...

[Salutations, this knight welcomes the member of the avant-garde, the one that brings the light to the darkness.  
Researcher, you wanted to know the circumstances of the possible outbreak, is that correct? Let there be no doubt,  
code of chivalry allows only for truth. No working of demons from the deepest and darkest depths shall be allowed.]

[I understand that is a yes? I find it hard to explain but your posture is something quite mysterious dark knight.  
Let's not further derail the conversation and think about the situation at hand okay? I mean your words are kinda...]

[You speak about my conduct, worried spectacles of the mysterious origin? It is how this knight usually talks yes,  
no one has found that a problem or a hurdle. It is but a matter of accommodating to this matter of speech, fear not.]

[Okay, maybe I should not have said that, but if I ask you to stop and explain, I hope you won't be mad okay?]

This interview was taking place in the capital of TSO. The black knight in a heavy armour before me agreed to talk,  
although the conversation we were having was far from normal, even after all those AI dialect I had to listen.  
He was apparently someone more important than a regular member; therefore I thought he would know something.

[Hey welcome! I heard from G1 that someone was coming here, so I was surprised the second I heard about it.  
I dunno why he would recommend me, but oh well, I hope we will get along just well, since we both are girls...  
I mean like, feel free, I only shot ugly and creepy guys that come here and there, you should be safe okay?]

[Right, that’s was a warm welcome, so thank you. But don't worry about me; I'm usually very adaptive to the cold,  
so this near tundra environment doesn't really bother me. In fact, maybe I could interest you in something hot?  
I had some ramen on my person, so I can always share it with you. Alternatively, just tell me what you want.]

[Brr... I'm kinda fine, thanks. Actually, you barely even have clothes on yourself. Not that in matters in this game,  
but I was thinking that maybe you would fancy something that is local? I usually prepare fish with various fruits and stuff,  
they are quite good if you don't have anything else to eat. I mean, you look like someone that wouldn’t mind both ihihi~]

[Was that a comment on my chubbiness? Well let's not go ahead of ourselves and concentrate on the matter at hand okay?  
You are a member of the guild Anti-TSO and G1 sent me here to talk to you about your thoughts about the possible war.]

The second person I was talking to was a girl dressed in a white ski suit-like outfit. It was quite interesting really,  
she was like very far away from others and living basically alone. I could only wonder what the reason was for that,   
but for some reason G1 specifically asked me not to talk about it. Was she someone important in the guild, I did not know.

[So maybe let's start with your name and position okay? What is your involvement in the guild?]

[My name is Yukihiru, but everyone calls me Yuki. By everyone I mean people who talk with me.  
I'm not really someone they perceive as a leader or an inspiration, but I get many visitors...  
Well, I mean I tell them not to come but they still insist on helping me. See that's really annoying,  
and like I could complain to G1 about it, but I don't really want to. I have done that so many times now.]

[Yes but, the question was about the position and involvement. I understand your position is like the others, right?]

[That is only on the paper you see, I'm their so called “special case”, and everyone piles up on me.  
I do hate that, but I can't really help it... when they come I feel a little cold every time so...]

I guess this wasn't a good start with Yuki, but at the same time, when I asked the other interviewee...

[I know you have some kind a special position in TSO, is that right? But before that, maybe your name...]

[This black knight is called Juger, creature that holds the most curious eyes. I shall state that position,  
my duty in the guild known as TSO is quite uncertain at the moment. As a humble and efficient community manager,  
I seek problems and solve them with force if necessary. This line of work however is quite not satisfying for me,  
so thoughts about transferring are present. It is quite a difficult and complicated matter, thus it will remain unvoiced.]

[So you have somehow a higher position but you are considering trying something else? I can fully understand that.  
However, what is your attachment with the TSO? I see that you must be either exhausted to consider a transfer or...]

[Not at all, it is a personal matter, thus hold onto your claims, eccentric researcher! We were speaking about war,  
do change not the subject of our conversation. Now then, this knight will forever ponder why he was chosen by Xyl...]

Yes, I did not forget our main topic was the war, but in order to understand that, I wanted first to know more about them.  
That might have been a mistake after all, so I did regret it. In any case, I think it would be a good time to actually...

[Yes about the war Juger, could you tell me your thoughts about why the two guilds are this eager to fight?  
I recall from the past, they were not enemies, more like allies of the paper. Why such a sudden change?]

[It is a mystery, but the answer can be found in the recent events. The world of humans, different from this one,  
it seems to change the people's opinion and ignites them with fiery desire to destroy and demolish without mercy.  
I question, is there a reason that would matter? Yet as you see, clearly the terrifying reality of today has reached this world.]

[A war that arises from people’s emotions? As I recall it was a political climate change that caused it.  
Do you think that it also reached this game and people changed accordingly to how the media portrayed it?]

[Quite so, my dear intelligent attendant. It is an unsure thing but the worlds of virtual and reality are connected.  
They both are created by humans, the relation is possible. Not even the sages of the ivory tower know to what extent.]

The connection between worlds is something that Schuld mentioned, right? I can understand now a little better,  
but is it the truth? Does the fact that the artificial world and the real world are created by the same people matter?  
Because they are not the same, based the possibilities of each, the governing rules should too be different as well.  
Yet, if the human brain might mistake it for something else, they both do appear equal in the principal of factuality.

[Then how about, if that is possible, you could tell me about the war, Yuki? I don’t seem to understand completely,   
but only recently they become more hostile verbally to each other, despite remaining neutral for such a long time.]

[Maybe it’s because of the recent events, I think? You know that war and stuff, everyone is buzzing about it.  
I am personally not at all interested, but I can tell you this much. Whenever something like that happens,  
everyone just goes a little out of their mind and get taken by the wave. I would dislike if they would meme...]

[Yes, I would too hate if someone did make jokes about that, but do you think they have any participial reason behind that?  
Maybe like a conviction or an opportunity to divulge matters that were left in the void for so long? Do you have an idea?]

[Their reason is probably the same as everyone does in their everyday life, just to release the pressure.  
Yea, everyone is stressed so much that they are fed up with everything and start getting destructive thoughts.  
I mean... not that I'm really a part of it, but you understand the logic right? Anyway... Brr! Why it’s so cold?]

While Yuki was pondering if she wanted to ask me about food, Juger, on the other hand, was also deep in thought.  
Both of them were trying to find a good reason to solve why would the people desire for war, and so was I.

[The reason why would humans allow for a war is a very simple one, as you can tell shameless traveller.  
Perhaps not by chance we are alive to destroy and ruin, since that is a simple and understandable thought.  
But from that obliteration, the old world stands desecrated and nothing is left from. In times like that,  
a new order rises from the ashes and the humanity is birth anew. This simple and inferior knight believes so.]

[You might not be wrong that the conflict is something that is required in the world, but let me explain.  
It is true that in the media’s discourse we hear about the last world war as something crucial to the history,  
but proceeding that was a world of peace. The wisdom of our parents says that we should refrain from it,  
yet the current situation tells me why it might be a logical option. What about you Juger? Do you think so as well?]

[The winds of change might come in due time, but they are not as strong as the fire that burns all.  
Without doubts, this knight shall state that the current situation is far from recoverable, unfortunately.  
Instead of waiting for a miracle, we should desire a change, even at a cost that we must pay ourselves.]

So this is the change that Schuld was talking about? At the same time, Yuki said something similar when I asked her.

[It might not be the best option but we can definitely do something about it. War is not the option for us,  
but if we do nothing, we probably going to end up needing to resort to it eventually. Like I will be frank here,  
I tried everything to keep away those idiots but they just simply don't understand me, though they comprehend bullets.  
See what I mean here? Maybe it’s better to consider this as an option because no one knows any better clearly...]

[So because we lack the communication abilities, we have make others understand us by our actions, is that right?  
In history however, actions and words were both equally capable of inspiring people do change their convictions.  
Perhaps it is just the circumstances that we live in, but is there really no other way to accept our differences?]

[Is there another way? Yea, like if we have a mind control device. You are a researcher right? You can make one, right?  
ihihi~ just joking! I mean that would be cool but realistically impossible I think. It would be same as forcing them to...]

[Well you are right, mind control is beyond of our capabilities due the quantum nature of the brain, but you are not wrong.  
Technically, if we believe in a dream that someday our problems will be solved with technology; that alone is a possibility.]

Yet I'm very skeptical about that. Yet I want to think that there is a solution to this problem, a way to solve the necessity of war.

[So if you could stop the war somehow, what would you do?]

[The war is required for our growth, it is only logical that we allow it. We should not allow for ourselves to idle any longer.  
Yet here this knight speaks of hypocrisy, as he himself is not sure if that resolution is just. The trenches of doubts are tall.]

[The war is something made out of mistakes and inability to think logically. If we ruminate past that we could probably...  
But that is beyond me, I'm just a broken and ugly girl that barely even socialize. Anyway, my solution far from applicable.]

Those two answers that I received both were right and wrong, both had the aspect of logical and emotional thinking.  
Their opinions are practically the same; something must be done, yet the conflict prevents them from making a decision.  
What about me? How I would be able resolve this troublesome conundrum? I don't know... my mind is filled with doubts.

===

This was my last shot at getting the answer I wanted. I stepped through the door I opened ever so slowly.  
I still couldn't see what could change my mind, but perhaps it would be easier to say that I abandoned all hope.  
In this state I would be fighting an unknown enemy, alone and with just my bare fists. The reward for this...

Well if that is the least I do for myself, I will face the demons that are hidden inside of me. Without doubt,   
fighting is the least enjoyable aspect of this game, but somehow I happen to get lost in it. Like when I punch,   
my soul lights on fire and my entire body starts to burn. That's kinda the feeling when I start an exam too...

Yet my mind should be focus on the task ahead and I should only see the future that lies ahead of me. In due time,   
if humanity doesn't destroy itself, I shall too be freed from this mortal coil and enjoy the life in a virtual...  
that's not my plan at all! I just want to see if I can find a way to resolve this conflict, nothing more okay?

[What is this voice... I have been hearing it ever since I started playing this game. It's quite different really,   
from my own, but feels very familiar. Was this also the effect of Synapse? Technically if they could emulate simulations,   
hearing is also a sense that can be cheated. Therefore, for some reason, I might be a target of the "Ghost AI" beings.  
Well if that is the truth I might know who especially targeted me... is he really that kind of jokester? I doubt that.]

[Doubt not more, for the voice in your head is not just your own. Perhaps it belongs to him too? I dunno.  
My mind is in full confusion right now, I get so many different signals from people wanting the war and not,   
people willing to take a part and not, what the hell do they want? Couldn't they simply decide on their own?  
Jeez, those people are annoying and I can't deal with them at all. In fact I dunno if I can even deal with myself.]

[Humans are pitiful creates, they can't change by themselves, yet they desire more pleasure than work they bestow.  
Imagine a utopia with technological advancement where there is a possibility to make everyone equal and happy.  
Of course, realistically we already had many utopian fictions that addressed that problem, we are smarted now.  
Are we though? Because we still can’t get rid of those malignant dreams, we end up creating new toys for the ignorant.]

[On the other hand, thinking logically, I can understand why I am hearing those voices. It is the biochemical signals,  
and the Morphic field theory. I will let you on a secret, the ancient humans living here, or if you prefer "Ghost AIs",  
they exist within those fields as consciousness. Affecting this world by using Words, they influence the other world too,   
because both of the worlds are connected. This is why we can change, there is hope, but only if you believe in this crap.]

My left ear and right ear, both turning red hot from a scorching sensation, this was too much, I had to stop it.

… 

Entering a door my vision was completely blurred. I didn’t feel anything, for a second I thought something went wrong.  
Before I could open my eyes and smell my surroundings, my mind was taken back to the reality that was this virtual world.  
I found myself in a giant Romanian coliseum that was build from stone, in the middle a walnut-like shaped arena.  
Surrounding me were the empty sets, mosaic pillars and the walls that were too tall for me to climb. This was a predicament.

I was equipped and ready for battle, though I couldn't say I was experiences it in. I couldn't get used to combat,  
so I tried several other archetypes, no one them so far was what I would find fancy. But one thing did connect them,  
it was the fact that every time my fists were the weapon. It was the most direct approach which suited me the most.

On the other hand, I heard that dungeons are usually cleared with several players, yet I was here all alone.  
This fact did scare me a little, but somehow I thought I'm going to manage. I just needed to knock them down first.

[Saying so I do wonder what I'm going to fight here, because certainly this is the place where people fight.]

And before I could finish, something managed to happen. After my long wait, eventually I was rewarded with a sight.  
It was like the sky opened itself and revealed a light that illuminated the space above me. Shining down like droplets,  
a small puddle appeared on the ground and took shape. Slowly a beautiful angel rose from the ground with three set of wings.

However, that was not all that happened. At the same time, from a corner opposite from the heavenly creature, fire appeared.  
From the depths of the Earth, erupting like hot red magma, another shape was rising into existence. It was a guise of a demon,   
shaped like a voluptuous woman, with red and tar black skin, devilish wings, horns and a tail, a quite terrifying appearance.

With the show being over, both of those creatures were gazing at me. I could only return theirs with mine, I was cautious.  
Both of the adversaries were equipped with a weapon, the angel with a sword and the demon with a fork. They were giant,  
much taller an bulkier than me, I was clearly at a disadvantage here. But it looked like I had to make the first step.

[Hey, we don't need to fight now, right? I mean like you guys are playing by the rules, so no double teaming okay?]

But it didn't seem they were in the mood for the jokes. The heavenly and hellish pair attacked both at the same time.  
From my back there was a flash of light that flew into the air and rained down with bullets that pierced the floor.  
Directly ahead of me there was a globe that appeared and went into the ground, only to create a fissure heading for me.  
Between the two attacks I had to dodge to the side, and luckily I didn't get hit. Yet I could not say I was safe at all.

Without any pressure they were welcomed to try again with their attacks and I realised I had to do something.  
I could not just simply evade their attacks all the time; I had to be aggressive as well. The question is who?  
Being able only to target a single one, should I go for the angel or the devil? Well I think that was obvious.

Because you can evade ground projectiles by jumping, the demon's attack was the easier to dodge, I thought.  
Getting close to her was not a problem, and soon I found myself right next to my opponent. At my time to strike,  
I used Ground raise to force my target into the air, but that didn't happen. I guess this is because it was a boss?

[Oh sorry, I meant to use a different ability. I hope I didn’t angry you or anything with that little damage.  
Say, maybe you and I join up and beat up that other guy while we at it? He doesn't look to trustful,  
and quite frankly I got fed up with fancy people anyway. If we team up now we definitely beat him up!]

Talking to monsters is not really what I should have done, knowing my experience with AI from before.  
But this time I was fighting something artificial, thus I felt like more like a character than a human.  
I had to invent some silly lines before I would actually attack, or something like that. It was silly of me.

Alas, the battlefield was not a place anyone could afford being anything but serious. The adversary I attacked,  
with furious speed, launched onto me with her weapon pointed at me. I barely dodged the blitz, but there was more.  
Her strikes followed her foot work, and came very close to my body. I panicky hit the button and used my skill.

A flash of light, preceded by the release of a white gas, saved me from receiving a hit. I was still alive,  
but a little damaged, although in this game you can't actually see your health bar. I needed to push back,   
move away from the foe, and as I did I noticed the monster did not pursue me and returned to her position.

[So you are going to smack me and then run away? That is not too nice you know, but I understand.  
I might be just expecting too much kindness from a person I barely knew. I'm going to talk with you later.]

And this situation reverted to the previous disposition. I was in the middle, dodging ranged attacks.  
I thought that I was going to do try the same with the angel now, and see how he is going to react.  
Slowly but surely, I got past the rain of bullets and near enough to reach him with my own attacks.

But even so I was met with the same fate as before. With the quick swing of the sword, the angel charged at me.  
His wings flutter as he cut through the air, causing the wind to fly directly at my face. Using my Blink skill,  
I was able to successfully teleport away from a giant and scary looking attack. I was completely safe but...

I knew also that attacking was something I had to do, so I tried my best at my current archetype to attack.  
The problem was the Mage is usually suited for long ranged attacks, and my build was completely melee.  
Despite that I tried my best at dealing damage and preventing it with Dancing lights and Dark shell.

[Now how did you like that? I can punch you and punch you, but you are too slow to reach me.]

Yet again, I was too fast to judge as I was struck by something from behind. It was a ground fissure,  
launched unexpectedly by the devil. Instantly my defensive spell was broken at the worst possible time.  
With great timing, the angel reached me with his sword and put me into a stagger before I could react.

It did hurt a lot, or at least that is what Synapse did tell me, because I could feel a great shock running through me.  
With basic attacks the sword kept me in the air, until the heavenly being raised into the air and smashed me down.  
Following that demon used her magic to create a fiery well from the ground that engulfed me quickly in burning flames.  
That kind of feeling was actually quite interesting to experience the first time but I would recommend it to anyone.

Afterwards I was back on the ground, barely alive and only thanks to one skill, Rejuvenation which was my burst skill.  
Usually you can just cancel out of from a combo and be fine, but due the circle on fire that was below I was lucky I had that.  
For a certain duration it made me invulnerable, which both helped me with the cooldowns and tanked the damage. Back on feet,  
I used my Blink before being a victim to the angel's sword. But in the end, I finally figured out how to deal with them.

[So you guys are not mortal enemies after all, as some would assume. If I am forced to deal with you together at the same time,  
I guess I don’t have a choice. I thought I could have made friends with you guys, but all you do is fight. Such a shame really.]

I had one more ace up my sleeve, and this was the ability that allowed me to make those two meet in the middle.  
Technically it’s a useless skill, but I figured it would be very effective when fighting monsters so I equipped it.  
Illusion allows the user to create a fake you, one that will draw the attention of enemies from afar for ten seconds.

To test something, I crossed the middle line of the arena; the angel stopped attacking and looked at me motionlessly.  
And after he turned I realised that divider was their aggro reach. All I had to do now is to stand near the middle,  
while using the Illusion to draw the demon, and use my own body to get the other boss close to her so that they both...

Yea the plan was very simple, practically no problems. It was as I predicted, when I moved in and out of the heavenly being's range,  
he moved towards and away from me in a loop. With knowing so I was safe to assume the other part was going smooth as well.  
When I noticed that the demon was finally in the right place I could start the second part of my plan, and it was about time.

[Okay guys, I know you were really eager to meet each other. I must say this is not going to be a pleasant reunion.  
You don't need to tell me the usual stuff; because I figured that maybe there was another way to make you both friends.  
The left side of the brain and the right side, they are quite different, but it’s not like I am either one of them.  
I'm both at the same time, so I am sorry that it has to be this way, but besides the conflicting ideas, there is more.]

Drain cyclone, the unique skill of my current weapon changed my right click into something much more useful.  
Instead of just draining mana as usual, which is not all that gainful, it now drained hit points for a short time.  
This pleased me greatly because I was once again healthy, enough that I wouldn't worry about dying in one hit.

Because I could technically continue this strategy, as long as I would evade the demon's attack, I was able to heal up,  
and damage my opponents to a certain level. If there were other phases, like more dangerous ones, I guess it was over for them.  
But one thing I did wonder about, why would they design this boss in such way? It's very easy to exploit it with this one skill.

===

So this is the place I was thrown into after beating the boss? I think I did beat that angel and devil pair,  
but in all honestly I might have died in the process. I only recall them falling on the ground at some point,  
and then the screen went black and my Synapse went all crazy. I was not sure what was happening with me,  
I was falling down, but also my body was stuck in a weird shape, squeezed through a tube and pushed forcibly.

This chute that not completely a pleasant mean of transportation but I guess I finally arrived to my destination.  
It was a cave of sorts, dark and quite cold to my feet. The humidly in the air was shivering through my entire body.  
My foundations were slippery and slightly wet, I could hear little droplets splashing somewhere far into the distance.   
Without light I could hardly see and considered my every step. Within this darkness I could have easily trip and fall down.

Usually you want to be safe while using the VR device, because you can't see where you are going with the headset on.  
You can use a carpet or tape to mark an area to play, so that you feet and hands won't hit the furniture. Just like now,  
I was feeling the floor with my feet before doing each step in the game. Thanks to the Synapse I was able to tell the shape,  
the wetness and the slipperiness quite realistically. Still, I couldn't figure out why I did fall into this hole at all.

[So perhaps I would open my menu and see if there is anything I could do with the lighting here. Let's see,  
this button is supposed to open the inventory but it’s not working? I am confused, none of the buttons work here.  
On top of that I feel like logging out won't help, just like in the previous instance. But I do have an idea,  
perhaps I could use a Dancing lights and see if that helps at all. It's probably better than staying in the dark.]

And with my action I realised that my eyes were again able to see, but the sight was something hard to explain.  
Red light like fire appeared around me and I noticed the world suddenly changed completely. My body was heating up,  
the cold surface now was like walking on scorching embers. The sound of water was replaced by the flame burning.  
The cave itself didn't change shape, now that I could see clearly, but I could see now the truth behind the facade.

The scarlet magma that was flowing like a river, the giant hole above my head that was a never ending darkness,   
the black smoke that was in the air, flowing slowly in space, it was the land of lost souls who left their hope behind.  
This place clearly was not gratifying as a reward for defeating that boss, but I was rather speechless really,  
something like that could not be recreated in the real world, so I must thank the developers for doing this.

Still, this was not a part of the game; it was clearly something that was designed especially for an event.  
Perhaps it was due to my friend that I was given this opportunity, but I could care less about that now.

[In this place, I really do fell at home, though that's not what I should say when I step into a place like this.  
It's quite hot, but I don't mind it. It's quite deserted and messed up, but even in this disorder I find peace.  
With this magma, smoke and flames I am all fired up, ready to smash any wall that stands in my way. It's how I am,  
I try to face problems I encounter head on, without thinking about them before hand. For example, this war situation...]

Perplexed how I should act, I was thinking about the personal conflict inside of each human. My mind is my own,  
so I can shape myself with my own will, right? That's not what it takes clearly; it's much more difficult to change.  
The brain is constructed in a way that disallows hacks, so even with technology we can't find an easy way around that.  
I wished that I could be able to change myself with the research I was doing, change myself and others for the better.

But I was mistaken; I only found that the process of personal development is too complicated to comprehend, even nowadays.  
I lot people are lost within the information and identity that seem to be overwhelming the senses and concise judgement.  
Our lives are a moment; a brief digitally dispatched transmission that dies after seconds. All the time I feared that,  
that someday I might just turn into a completely different person that is not critical and moulded like everyone else.

But maybe I was mistaken about that? I pondered that watching the ever changing lava and the flames around me.  
I was walking slowly, as my pace allowed me to think more clearly. I came here for a reason after all, right?

[A little while ago I received a mysterious invitation from a person that was quite to the point with what he wanted.  
It was Ares, one of the "Ghost AIs" who gave me a mission to prevent the war from starting. I might have failed him,  
but this trip is probably his doing. He speaks inside of my mind, so I am not sure why would he want to bring me here.]

One day, as I was travelling through a thick forest, with my destination being a guild I wanted to visit,  
I started hearing voices. It was not the first time since I started playing this game, yet they appeared strange now.  
The sound was something completely unrecognisable to me, yet I understood every word that was given to me.  
It said that I needed to fight against myself, that to defeat my demons I had to conquer the ongoing conflict.

And yet, I don't think I have managed to do anything; at least that is how I fell now. Nothing has changed really,   
like my outfit was still looking as usual, so there was no problem. My olive hair grew so long I had to brain them.  
On my head there was metal plate fixed to side of my skull. I dropped the lab coat because I got tired of it honestly.  
I also added random metal parts and tears to the bodysuit, and on top of that my feet and hands were completely bare now.

This look, although I couldn't see myself in the mirror currently, was clearly something fitting me, but at the same time,  
there was something missing. I didn't really have the time to experiment with fashion; I was busy as usual with work lately.

[Hey I see that you have made here, Squeggie. You are my favourite little darling, you know? I don't have to say more,  
I just really like your type, the easy shapeable without convictions or shells. You must be glad too I presume, right?]

[Wait, are you Ares? I don't see anyone but I recognize the voice. You must be him right? So I was right,   
you did send me to fight those two and then threw me in this place. What a nice fellow you are, you silly.]

[Yo, I don't like beating around the bush, I said you needed to face the conflicts within yourself right?  
Now you are here, all beaten up, with those scrapes on your outfits and that impractical looking armour.  
I guess I need to say congratulations but that would be a bait really. The true reason will be clear now.]

Yes, I can't wait finally to see what this guy meant by talking about those conflicts.   
If he is talking about the war then he might be a little late for that. Yet, I feel a little strange.

[You see my dear Squeggie, did I ever say why I chose you for all of this? That doesn't matter now really,  
what's more important is why I have decided to allow you into my lair. This place is not very nice isn't it?  
You do feel like in home though, not minding the heat or anything. Hell, if you want to take a dip then sure,  
the magma doesn't actually hurt the player because this is just an test area. It definitely feels nice though.]

[Do I dare? I guess giving into your hospitality should be my decision, because I can't mute you sadly.  
Say, you do have a body but its invisible right? Can you show me your avatar is possible? I am curious.]

[It's a square; it doesn’t resemble a human model.]

[Oh okay then, I'm just going to imagine you as a voice only entity then.]

I thought I was going to die when I dipped my legs into the hot lava, but nothing of notice has happened.  
It was a strange feeling, something akin to visiting hot springs, but the texture of it was like a jelly.  
Thinking a little, I decided not to submerge anything but my legs, and sit on the side of the rock.

[So maybe you could tell why you needed to invite me here in such a complicated way?]

[It's not complicated, everything worked out in the end. You took the bait and entered through the door I left,  
then you beat up the bad guys and now you are here, enjoying the facilities of this place. It's as simple as that.]

[So if I could say so, you plan all this just to force me to test the water here? Quite a silly reason really.]

[No, not at all. Listen well Squeggie, I am the one that really caused this war. You know the Ares' buff?  
It allows the player to get more items from looting. That incentive was enough for people to consider a war,  
since that is the only way I can grant it. So imagine all those players, wanting to take a break from the usual,  
getting a bonus on top of that. I can't say I said even one word to boil them up, but the effect is terrific.]

Just like the feeling of being inside of a bathtub with bathing salts and a rubber duckie. That idea surfaced in my mind,  
because of the bubbles that appeared on the magma. Unconsciously, I felt like my body was already submerging on its own.

[Well you know, I can of course stop it from happening, but I rather not okay? I can't really decide on that really,  
so I am going to leave the decision to you okay? I am going to give you an item that will cause a revolution. It is...]

[This peculiar looking thing? It looks like a sheep horn, but has an opening for a mouth. It is also a little twisted,  
but I like the design. I reckon this is an equippable item so if you don't mind, I think it would be best suited for...]

[It's not for decoration, please. I want you know that blowing it summons a horde of demons at your command.  
With their help you can stop the war from happening, giving them a new enemy. You could probably do even more.  
since that army is unstoppable. You would be even able to destroy the world completely. What do you think Squeggie?]

[Deciding between saving the world from a war and destroying it? I dunno, I have no idea which one is the better choice.  
Consider this my answer, if I save the world once, this will probably going to happen again, right? Alternatively,  
if I destroy the world, it is going to be reborn in a similar way. Both of the ways does not solve the conflict,  
they create other problems that cast a shadow on the main issue. I'm sorry, and thank you for your kind words.]

I think this was my most honest thoughts I had ever since I began my journey. I was lucky to have met all those people.  
Their voices, even though very silent, I could still hear them a little. As I am now, I'm not just a single entity,  
thus my ruminations are not limited to myself. I have gained vast knowledge and that granted me with the ability to choose.

There is not a single being that can simply save or destroy the world. Even with our technology, I doubt that,   
because even if we manage to alter drastically the world, it still won’t be changed in an irreversible way,   
meaning that we won’t achieve the goal of creating a new and improved world that we all dream of. At that point,  
as long as we avoid our harmful thoughts, the future looks bright, though personally I find annihilation a possibility too.

With my mind pondering that the fate of humanity might deserve a bad ending, I equipped the [Horn] I was given.


	4. Chapter 4

=== Chapter 4 “The future”

It is the world in the skies, the blue and white fluff that looks over the Earth from impossible heights.  
This mystic garden of prosperity is invisible to humans, its land flourish in great splendour that is equal no one.  
Here is the place where they meet and converse in secret, about what will be the fate that befalls the mortals.

[Could I ask you if you did enjoy your time down there as well? I would like to know more about your story.  
It is that you are always alone, though we should be in unity. So I ask you, what is your reason really?]

[That is true; I prefer being alone above all else, yet there is cause for this stance. I reckon you remember,   
we have met before, by chance, and conversed, but that is the past now. Many things have transpired ever since,   
and that is to say the least, my story of how I have become chosen. It would be very boring to speak about it.]

[Yes, alas this is my wish. There is much to learn from others and yet we stand here idly and without progression.  
We too must act for the sake humanity, even though we have the option of simply ignoring them. Therefore, please speak.]

[Alright, I did warn you though. All has begun after I met a peculiar person who wanted to follow me whenever I went.  
It was a little girl who was dressed in white and had a demeanour fitting a pampered princess, being shy and adorable.  
I saw her as something that I could pet every time we would met, a doll if you must, since that imagine befitted her.  
Still, I discovered her similar in personalities, she had a wish that was similar to mine. That is when she became an anxiety.]

In a garden floating in the sky, two heavenly beings where conversing. The gazebo hanged in the air accommodated a small bench.  
The flowers were lively and emanated with vivid bright lights. Vines that enclosed the cage grew untamed, yet they were fleecy.  
This egg structure was where siestas were held in this place of magnificence. Anyone that would be tired from their hand work,  
or simply wandered around for too long, could find rest here, while listening to gentle melody of angelic harps and their lullaby.

[All this was because she wanted to change me, and I am not a person that really accepts that kind of thing.  
I want to be yours forever, make me your girl, and you are a boy, therefore act like a man. I don't know why,  
I thought she knew better not to engage into a relationship with me, but alas I could not stop her desire.  
In the end I must had broke her heart, unintentionally, but it's not my style to tell others what to do.]

[And quite frankly, I understand that you have been through a lot, and had your reasons in the end. I am sorry,  
but is it true that you became a hero of the people at some point? I recall reading that a person was chosen by the gods,   
filled with their powers, and then defeated a dragon that was raging in the mortal world. You were that brave, right?]

[Brave is not the word I would describe someone who was forced into a role. I guess there was no one other at the time,  
but I didn't find myself someone special that point. I just did what I was told to, and with the help of everyone else.  
Thinking about that, without their support I would not able to raise my sword in the air, against that gigantic hydra monster.  
Yet, I always told them that I am fine without others. It is not a lie sadly, yet there is a specific reason behind that.]

[And that reason is what you think, right? We have talked in the past; that much I can remember. The scourging desert,  
the lonely man who was looking for confrontation. He desired to be left alone, but lacked the courage to do so. Thus,  
he ran away, as far as he could, until he met with an obstacle in his path. I'm delighted to learn how that story ends.]

On a squashy and velvety looking garden chair, a young deity was reclining while having an absorbing conversation.  
His long coat, adored with white fur, his pants and belts, and his black long hair all constituted a godly image.  
Yet this man was once a human, someone who walked the Earth with his two feet. He might be no longer the same being,  
but his face and dark eyes remain as if they never lost their light. Inside of their pupils, a picture sways gently.

[There is not much of a story to that; I was simply quite resistant to what others would say. You know me really,  
I have past many trials, and yet this is my answer in the end, it's the same option I had from the beginning.  
As I give the freedom to myself, I also respect others, their goals and desires. I want everyone to feel free,  
and to think for themselves. I would not have it any different way, because that would be not beneficial for anyone.]

[Interesting word here, I must say your individualism really has a conviction that makes sense and is without logic holes.  
Yet, from the outside, it might not look as you bright as you might think. As you see the world with your own eyes,   
you realise how bright and colourful is the garden around you, but outside of it, lies a forest filled with thorns.]

[There is no rose without thorns you say? That might have been the words that would describe my relation with WRose.  
She wanted me to change, yet I made that clear from the start, that I wish not for a change. I was feeling bad about it,  
but in the end she haven't noticed that, and was completely engrossed in her sweet maiden's dream, which I wouldn't deny.  
If that was what she wanted to do, my only objection was that one day I would be forced to give up on my certitude.]

[So that is why you accepted this position over your human nature? I understand this is your choice in the end,  
and I frankly could not intervene in it, but at least allow me to speak freely and try to explain something to you.]

The goddess who were passing through the sky, found the time to stop by the young god who was tired from the work.  
Her words were carried by the wind and ever so gently arrived at his ears. It was more so a melody of whispers,  
a recital of words that tenderly put child to sleep like a bedtime story. Yet here they carried a greater power,   
something that could defy the law of particles. Like a spell of a sorceress, they twinkled through the air.

[Self-improvement is something that you should strive for. Ignorance might be bliss, but it’s only circumstantial.   
During your growing period at school for example you get framed with the other kids, but outside of that environment,   
there is a whole different world. It appears unknown and dangerous because you don’t how to act outside your shell,   
and to oppress that fear an outer perspective is needed, like the predictions of the future or opinions of others.]

[And yet the way I was treated did function in the same say outside of school. I was their leader and their friend,  
I grew up to become someone they looked up to. Don't get me wrong, I do understand that sometimes I act like a child,  
saying things that are cool and dressing up like a punk, but in the end, I don't care what others will think about me.  
I'm just a person who sees the world with his own eyes. If I let humans tell me who I am, I’m parting with my individuality.]

[But can you afford being alone and without guidance when you did accept becoming the hero of the people?  
By that I want you to think about how you were able to fit in with others, and yet you have not felt wrong.  
Embrace the fact that you can be yourself, and others will accept it. It is what I grew to believe in my time.  
I was afraid that one day I would turn into an uncritical and dull everywoman, but now I no longer fear that.]

[Nevertheless, maybe on the surface that would be applicable, that humans can change each other without causing problems.  
But deep inside we have dreams that we can't discard. I learned that as a hero, since I was the one in the role of delivering them.  
Becoming a mere tool of gods, I gained a form of half-god who grants desires to make humanity realise what they really want.]

The blue sky and the white clouds swayed gently from side to side. In the eyes of the young deity, a sphere was trapped.  
It was full of pleasant and nice things, one that could have been called a dream world. It was there were his mind was.  
Unable to free itself, yet not feeling entrapped, it spend each second on joyful play within the space of pretty numbers.

[Ever since Avalon decided that they would give me a job, I became happy, though I guess I should be grateful for them.  
You know, you don't need to say I am naive for believing that someone will give me another chance at life, but I was lucky.  
Putting aside my old days, I have became a GM for their game. I can now enjoy myself at my leisure, because of the salary.   
In exchange of doing this "Ghost AI" stuff, I can enjoy this video game. I even made a new avatar to avoid being recognized.]

[So you are certain you have made a good deal, and retained the aspect of yourself that you wanted to keep?  
Still, the question remains about your calling. You understand as a god you have certain contractual obligations? ]

[I'm still myself, right? But now I do wonder about what is exactly my job here. You see, I don't want others to give up dreams,  
but I understand, thanks to WRose, that in some cases it is better to realise which fantasies are impossible for humans,  
and therefore perhaps it’s better to start pragmatically think about what is the most passable way to achieve them in reality. ]

[And you should be glad for that, it is an opportunity to grow. You see, I think you probably understand this by now,  
people act out their roles, they desire to be perceived by others in a certain way, like you want to the image of a cool guy,  
Sometimes your outward persona is accepted, and in that case it’s fine, but do you concur that everyone can lucky like that?]

Between the two chatting there was a single flower, a purple viola that was wobbling to the mischievous wind.

[When you consider yourself inside of a dream, you think about a world with no other influence. Such ruminations,  
although I can't say they won't lead you anywhere, is a concept of self-narration where you put yourself in a role.  
Just like when you read fiction and think yourself in a position of a character, or someone that is in the story,  
you create an imagine of a person you want to become. As long as you can transfer that to reality, you gain esteem.]

[The courage I lacked to talk with others? And yet, while acting my role I was able to communicate with others freely.  
I understand now, you are saying that it is beneficial to gain a perspective outside of your everyday self. Doing so,   
you familiarise yourself with the social conduct. Yet, I must tell you that I never really cared what others think about me,  
since they are free to do so. If everyone wishes to play their role, it's not my fault that the world is different for them.]

[I wouldn't discourage their effort though. What people see in fiction then, the tool that gives them detachment?  
My opinion is that they find something that is similar to dreams, and even if it’s wish-fulfilling, there is merit,   
which is taking out something for yourself; a part that can improve the way you think about yourself or others.  
Hence, in spite what appears to be escapism, it can be a way to understand the world or society more clearly.]

Saying so, both of the deities gazed towards the land of the mortals. Beneath the sky, holding the balcony's railings,  
what they saw was not the tiny and insignificant ants, but the potential of their imagination. Giant cities,  
walls and gardens in colourful array and variety stood as if there were lifeless, since only small dots moved.  
But if you looked closely, there was some logic to their movement. It was their vocation that gave them meaning.

===

In the other corner of the spacious garden in the sky, there was a fountain of youth surrounded by a pool.  
The water flowing was crystal clear, and despite being hanged in the air, it was without a visible bottom.  
Humans who were able to drink from it would receive the gift of rebirth, changing their forms back to young.  
However, it was forbidden to visit this heavenly place, especially for mortals, who would defile this place.

There a young goddess who followed the current with her gentle ash grey eyes. It was magnificent for her,  
yet her thoughts were not within this sea. They were sailing somewhere far in the space of cosmos. Away,   
and outside her body, the soul was wandering towards a place unseen to those who don't possess a third eye.

[I see that you have greeted me again with your presence, goddess of the human conflict. I welcome thee in my humble universe.  
It is as always a surprise to see anyone who come here and yet desire to see others but themselves. I am but a speck of matter,  
thoughts that were discarded a lot time ago and recollected in this bundle of molecules. Fear not my presence and be at ease,  
state your impulse and if you please, be brief with the worries for I am here to judge your queries. So, what it's going to be today?]

[Well, this is quite a melodic welcome I must agree, but the way you conduct your speech did not change.  
For so long time I had to think why you speak like that, but eventually I just grew to accept it, quite frankly.  
I'm really surprised you can improvise this much, but let's just not get ahead of ourselves today, okay?  
I wanted to talk, because there was something on my mind lately. Don't worry; you are not the only one.]

[Very well, it shall be as you speak. Ask me anything you wish my opinion on, and the reflection will appear.]

The mirror that the goddess was talking with was a shiny and sliver one, with exotic gems and celestial carvings.  
It was as if two little adorable angels where carrying it in air, as it floated in the big open space of cosmos.  
In its Earthly form, its looks depended on the viewer, so some thought it was a jester, for some considered it monster.   
Yet, here in the dimension other than we know, the truth was laid bare, and displayed the god which lacked a gender.

[I was trying to get to know others better, since we don't really do much here in this realm. Perhaps,  
there might be something we can do for them, but considering the options I have pondered about already,  
we ought to decide on the future together, not individually. Would you mind speaking on that matter?]

[Very well. This takes me back of course, to the times where I was not yet changed by the words of power.  
I was just a simple and uninteresting person that hid their dark secret beneath a mask of doubt and worry.  
Striving for a better tomorrow, I saw ungrateful humans who don't deserve their naive and fake existence.  
Thus, an action was begging, I did what I had to do, and this was sadly the only way to make it right.]

[I would have guessed it was you, but I preferred to not take a guess like that. The truth is, I was like you at some point,  
I lost all hope for humanity and tried to see if I could find a reason to why they waste their energy on entertainment.  
Was their ignorance to blame? That is when I realised that they are like me, lost in doubt and finding a reason to live.  
Did I ever want to be like them? No, but that was just my fear. It's because I managed to win over it I found my way again.]

[Thanks to no one other than me, for a fact. You must be grateful for our destined meeting, and those threats of fate,   
even now they seem to entwine us together. Have you not realised your calling, you would still be lost among the sheep.  
Dream well humanity, for you have the hope to change yet. I was only a part of a greater scheme which results are unknown.  
Perhaps one day, where the fire rises thanks to your hand, goddess, the news of the end of the world will reach me as well.]

In the reflection, a several imagines appear. The memories of the past, a stage with brilliant and flash lights,   
a dark and empty room with a table and broken chairs that knew not about tidiness, a figure thin as a scarecrow,   
a black stone on top of a mountain that was shaped like a skull, beneath it a burned and lifeless land in ashes,   
all those pictures for a second or more flashed before the goddess, as she recalled several of them in her mind.

[My plan was very simple; I planned on giving me the courage to do what I wanted to all this time,   
yet you were the one I chose because I grasped you were unlike others. Knowing so I had very little hope,  
but I also had an excellent plan. It was just one step, but you surely realise by now, my intentions.]

[Yes, you asked me to shoot you. In a way that was not forced but... well I rather not speak about what actually happened.  
I don't recall much after that, but I woke up with a strange feeling. It felt like I was reborn actually, thanks to Synapse.  
Who would have knowledge of something like being possible, yet thanks to my disbelief, it appeared more realistic. Yea, I'm sorry,  
I have been talking about myself too much now. Could you please continue your story? I have only partial info about that.]

[Several subjects were screened for the completion of my plan. They were the chosen by fate to perform great things.  
And yet, just like the soul is never truly black or white, they too were pushed down by the weight of their sins.  
The smudge they suffered from the society and their parents was disabling them to bare the conviction to take action.  
I did what I could, but the rest was up to them. Their journey and the end of it, it is nothing I could learn about.]

[I see, well I could shed some light on that. There was an event, and you probably know about it too, considering that image.  
The dead would rise from their graves and disrupt the world, but in reality they were just AIs of players who didn't log in,   
or at least didn't play in a long while. They did that to make it less crowded and frankly, I don't know if that helped them.  
In the end, I only knew about what the devs did, I have no idea what happened to the party you gathered after that event.]

With the light reflecting the mirror, the empty space of this universe lit up. It was magnificent and flamboyant,   
the nebulas and the stars, each of their own shade. The dark and blue emptiness was the background to this place of mind.  
All this universe had the answers to questions, yet searching for them was for naught. Humans can only perceive so much.  
Within the many truths, they can't find the right path, thus only the gods are allowed to enter, for they are enlightened.

[I wouldn't be surprised if they were well, alas that is not my worry. The world of humans who have been asleep,   
they were my ultimate goal from the beginning. Pity to those fools who desire not to change their wicked ways,   
unlike my subjects they see ignorance as bliss. Partying all night like the Roman gods, thinking not about tomorrow,  
the solution they find in life is entertainment. Still, without being able to change them, I am hopeless like them.]

[I wouldn't be that sure, perhaps it would take more time for the words to come into existence?  
It did happen before, so I have my optimism for now. Tell me really, would you really think that way?]

[Questioning my logic, granting a puzzle to someone who supposed to reflect others, I am amused by your presences goddess.  
Allow me to humour you. Yes, I detest living and existence the most, as you have learned already. Each day of humanity,   
repeating like loop, twisting and bending the minds of many, it’s a conundrum which not even a gods are able to solve.  
Yet there is hope on Earth, that one day an emancipating cure shall appear. I reckon you know more than me, isn't that right?]

Within the space between the two, a vortex appeared suddenly. It twisted the images of the gods and returned them to reality.  
There, a fountain made entirely out of animated liquid, decrypting a male and a female human framed in a square and a circle,  
it was silently rising from the surface of the heavenly pool. The crystal water flowed on the surface of their statute bodies.

[I am just a dreamer of an impossible world, who wishes that one day I wake up freed from this mortal shell.  
Quite frankly, this virtual sensation only gives a partial answer to my desire. In the morning I wake up from sleep,   
only to question which of the two is the reality. If you wish to know more about my craving, the mean of assimilation is obvious.]

[I do have an idea why humans would choose it over reality. For example, the goal of their life is to dream,   
and precisely this is what VR gives to them. Why the change if they can live in an already perfect world?  
Yet, forgive for my rudeness. I don’t appear to be able to understand why you reject that notion as insufficient.]

[Change is an interesting concept, as you know, since perhaps it is safe to say that there is a certain part of the brain,  
one which is responsible for self-preservation, one which loathe alternation. Thus, the hope lies outside of the body.]

Suddenly the shape of the statute changed. Rather than splashing into nothingness,   
the plastic structure of the two humans formed a man and globe that was on his back.

[Detachment is a way of seeing the qualities of subjects from a distant perspective. Going outside of society, for example,   
enables you to see how it functions more deeply. Reading fiction or talking with others might improve you personally,   
but it will not affect the society. This is why I gave you a choice before, about the fate of humanity. Even today,  
I pondered if there was another way to order to save the world, other than destroying it. Nevertheless, I had a plan B.]

[And that plan B was?]

[It was detachment from the body.]

[But that means that, the person who did that thing... It was you? But how is that possible?]

The goddess eyes benumbed for a moment in the reflection of the mirror.

[You did this because of the humanity was not worth saving? So destruction was your answer for both outcomes.]

[I am deprived from feelings for others, I only reflect their minds. When I tell them constructive talking is important,  
I expect them not to meme all day, yet no change. If everyone desires to improve, it is their mired souls who are at fault.  
The sin of apathy, caused by the social conduct of having fun, if the ending of the world didn't wake them up,   
if granting them absolution by my sacrifice did bestow them with the gift of volition, saving them was impossible in the end.]

[It would take time, but even being asleep is beneficial. Dreams can have certain meaning, far more than just having fun.  
When the brain processes information it must structure it in with all the existing data, and sometimes is unable to do so.   
It lacks the useful tags, sunk by the everyday overwhelming buzz, and requires a certain directive, narration of the words.  
That is precisely why we need to adapt our ideologies to the modern environment, and why fiction should facilitate that.]

[Very strong words, goddess of conflict, yet thinking you trapped me in my own world is far too early.  
Fiction can show some things that might be impossible in real life, yet they remain a possibility.   
Giving them meaning to them is teaching others about copying with their desires to escape to other worlds.  
Yet that dream never perishes, and so the cycle began anew. It is up to a scientist to break this foiling shell.]

===

[Ah there you are Squeggie, I have been searching for a long time for you. Are you fine? You look a bit down today.]

[Oh I'm fine, I just thought I saw a ghost something, but that was just the work of Synapse. Anyway,  
you must be tired from work to have come here, so we can go somewhere where you fancy, okay?]

[You don't need to make this feel more awkward, I'm here for talking as usual. Despite this place being confusing,  
I see you are getting more used to it lately, thus I decided not to discourage your effort by my silliness.]

[That is why precisely I thought maybe as gods we could step down and have fun like humans for once.  
For example I heard that they opened Mermaid City, so I was really curious about checking that out.  
They have a haunted sunken ship that you have to escape, but there are traps like nets and jellyfishes.]

Considering his options, Lunar was reluctantly wanting to descent down to Earth for some recreation,  
however it was not the time and day for such activities. He took the hand of the other goddess,  
and took her for a walk around the garden until they found a secluded place where they were alone.

The grass on small hill was vivacious with green and the rivers ran with a healthy flush, falling into the sky.  
Trees with red, purple and pink fruits on them, a delightful view for the mouth. The taste of the air in the nostrils,   
it filled the man with the desire to rest after a long week of work. Yet this place was exclusive only to gods,   
and so two deities could enjoy their rest in peace, lying on the bed of flowers with their fingers tracing the sky.

[You know, being a god is not really all that fun. I mean the magic for the players is that they don't know,  
because of the NDA, but it would not be hard for them to figure out the truth. Still, even when they learned that,  
they would still force their opinions on how "Ghost AIs" are not actually human, something based on science too.  
You know what I'm talking about, right Squeggie? You are a scientist so what is your judgement on their belief?]

[I'm not a theologist though; I wouldn't be able to tell why. But I can say this much, perhaps they are right.  
You see, since you guys never released any official documents, not even their models are known to the public.  
I mean, other than yours, but you still get the most fan art. We are basically fictional characters for them,  
they can do what they want to us and Avalon will permit it. Saying so, do you think we are going a good job?]

[Well, I have a history of failures only, so don't ask me. One time I tried to save humanity by enlightening them,  
alas I realised how much in the dark I was myself. There was this circle of straw men, dancing around the fire,  
idly swinging from side to side. I thought I was the only one that saw the world outside, from beyond the cave,   
but I was wrong. Just like them, I wasn't able to convince others to follow me and at least do something about...]

[Yea I can understand that. I was too lost in thought, between finding my purpose and understanding humanity.  
Is there a way for the technology to become everyone's benefit? Well, phones can cause more problems than help,   
so that's a negative. Do I know really what humans want? I had doubts about that after I went to the concert.  
Is humanity really worth saving? Up until today I can't decide that, because I am not able to predict the future.]

With words filling the sky, the wind like a brush painted the horizon in darker colours. It was getting late,  
thus the sun was not shining at its full potential. Despite the two deities founding themselves in the shade,  
their eyes were full in bask, each reflecting a slightly different world. The distance between them was closing,  
as their bodies slightly wiggled towards each other, their hands and legs feelings ground beneath them.

[And the other time was at that zombie event, that my father somehow tried to mould together haphazardly.  
I thought that his ambition knew some bounds, but again I was mistaken about that. You are an employee too,  
so I can tell you about that now. The goal was to reduce the AIs, but his narration has covered all outcomes.  
Whenever the players would fail, survive for a certain amount of time, or destroy the tree, it was the same.]

[So the goal was obviously to reduce the number of AIs in the world, and at least they managed to do that.  
However what actually happened? I know only that it ended abruptly and without an official statement.]

[Behind the scenes there was a group that planned to destroy the world, using the crazed AIs to their advantage.  
However all that buzz about the suicide in our game made my father consider something else. Besides the tree,  
there was another event we presented to the players. I was a part of it, but I rather keep that thing a secret.  
In a way, the consequences of that choice is that you were elected to a god status, so consider that his gift.]

[How wonderful everything worked out well in the end, but I bet you were also a part of that decision. Don't worry,  
I am quite happy I managed to become someone who has now the ability to affect humanity in such a strange way.  
Basically, when I click some buttons near people I can cause or stop wars and stuff, just like Ares was able to, right?  
I was elected his next successor then, but he was just a programmer at your company, I never met him in person.]

With their hands stretched out and with a yawing voice, both of the goddesses’ bodies squirmed on the bed of flowers,   
while a gentle fragrance filled their nostrils. It was both a scent of life and worry that opened their eyes wider.

[I guess just like my father, no one is perfect. Humans are bound to make the same mistakes over and over,   
just like our parents did. No new trees or a god can save them from sinning, so what is our purpose here?   
After my journey to the moon, I learned to accept that ending the world or saving is not a solution I seek.  
Perhaps it is true, the goddess Lunar was created to show the uncertainty that is a part human nature but...]

[But is there a solution to the problem of the human particle, you ask? We all have our lives and we are all travellers.  
Perhaps that alone is the answer to your question Lunar, but as I learned more about them I figured stuff like VR,  
technology in general is not going to fix their problems. There might be yet some application to my project really,   
but I carried it out with a naive hope, which I lost along the way. If I find the merit of saving them, then perhaps...]

[You don't really need to do it for others, just do it for yourself. This is really how I think about that.  
Do you know anyone who can read people's minds? You said that it would be impossible to do so, then don't worry.  
As long as you change the world as you see fit, it would be probably for the better. I would support you too.]

[How sweet of you, truly, but realistically we are just selling a product, and not saving anyone from anything.  
Then again, I think I get the general idea on how I want to use this quantum brain model, but that’s a secret.]

The air in the seraphic land of the gods and goddesses was starting to get filled with petite little angels.  
Each equipped with a sword, a bow, small clothes and a sword, their routine patrol found no intruders.  
Below them there was a pair of resting divine beings dressed in long robes. With each blow of the wind,  
their celestial textiles moved ever so slightly closer to each other and the grass around them murmured.

[It's because of the generation gap that I wasn't able to understand my father, but now I fell that changed.  
I felt closer to him that ever before, and that was actually due this VR game, despite what I had believed in.  
Fiction might have a negative effect on people, but its positive values are obvious too, don't you think?]

[I don't know, I'm not an avid video game player. I am always interested in theories or ideology so...  
Maybe I'm just a huge geek or something? Ahaha~ it's not like me to act this silly, though I feel stupid.]

[We are who we are in the end; it's just how everyone is. When the generation gap created a misunderstanding,   
the youth decided to create a new world for themselves, despite their fathers wanting to keep the old one going.   
That is why they detached themselves from their inherited fable and created their own fictional dream world,   
where they wanted to keep on living, even at the cost of being mediocre at best. Would you blame them for that?]

[Not really, I saw the many guilds and their attempts at creating new societies that wouldn't be possible offline.  
On top of that, all this buzz about the future jobs and income, maybe it’s what they want in the end? I dunno.]

Full in flowers, turning their bodies to the side, and for the first time in a while, they exchanged gazes.  
Their pupils reflected shapes of each other’s shapes and their hands found their comfortable resting place.

[I want to change the society for the better, Squeggie, even if they are not worth our effort. Alas,  
I can only figure out a way together, even including Karma and Wolf. I might not be all that convinced,  
but it's something we have do to, instead of our parents or fictional heroes. Even if it would take our lives,  
even if there will be consequences to the world, I believe there is a way. I just don't know where to...]

[Well how about I could help with something I figured? I don't think saving the world is possible for even our group,  
despite the connection between the world or the power of the Words. I want you to consider the simplest step first,   
that is using the advancement to improve humanity. Nevertheless, it’s not the technology itself that gives that change,   
it is the ideology and narration that facilitates the direction of improvement. We can at least provide that to them.]

[Interesting, so you are simply saying that with our stories we can create a mythology that will moralise humanity?  
"What an awful and completely pointless idea" is something my old self would say. Yet now I think there is some merit.  
We will have to ponder just how we want to twist their brains, and perhaps even forcibly, through the "Ghost AI" powers.]

The two young goddesses met at the edge of the heavily world, with her hands joined together,   
their heads looking downward towards the Earth. Angels above them danced as they spoke.

[It is true; the way we will be written into that story shall be our message to the world.   
People below, living on Earth, if you can’t find yourself within fiction, write your own fable.   
Without finding your own narration and role you can't exist. This is the true power of the Words.]

[And don’t do a half-assed job like a self-insert wish-fulfilling Isekai. Make your purport factual and applicable to reality.]

Yet there was no response, no way of telling if the biochemical signals were received through the Morphic fields.

===

The research came to an end, I was glad about that. After all those years and several crises averted,  
we managed to create a finished product which is something that can copy the brain information onto a device.  
That encephalon, as we call it, is basically an egg shaped quantum computer that is quite sophisticated.  
Yet, the functions of it are limited and require software we are to create in order to even sell this thing.

The basic usage only allows the user to upload their brain structure onto the device. From the storage unit,  
you can emulate the chosen database, and the device will read and reconfigure the structure within itself.  
After doing so, you can ask the machine anything, and if it will be able to answer, the receiver will print it.  
It's as simple as that, there are limitations we put to better mirror the actual mind, so we would not go crazy.

Many people I worked with really wanted their brains to be uploaded too, they talked about how we evolved as humans jokingly.  
Despite their expectations, we didn't manage to increase their intelligence by connecting two units together, they would go nuts.  
So, cloud computing for brains looks rather impossible, you would have to either create a system in-between or reconfigure them.

[It's a pity that all this time we spend on working, yet the reality of our efforts is that we need to find a way to sell it now.  
Maybe we could have thought about that in the first place, but this device can only perform very simple human-like calculations.  
A normal quantum computer is much better already, yet perhaps someone would be interested in knowing more about themselves, yes?]

[That is without question interesting, since that has not yet been possible until today. Imagine how much you can learn from yourself,   
but rather inside your brain, talk with a mirror image of your mind. Thanks to technology like this my belief in humanity is restored.]

[You say so, but isn't it rather annoying to keep listening to yourself, but suddenly you have a robotic voice?  
I reckon that besides conversations, there is much you can learn from how you think, and improve yourself like that.]

[Furthermore, you can learn about others more without involving them. There are no blocking protocols in the device,  
whatever data it sends back is the truth. It doesn't try to lie; it doesn't try to withhold information. It's a machine,   
without emotions that would damper its expression. Alas, in due time other projects would require such inhibitors.]

That is true; the device will remain as such unless we would fiddle with the data. Naturally there are circumstances,   
ideals, convictions and the environment that prevents the brain to work in a certain way, say certain things or such.  
In a virtual brain we have yet to emulate that, though the perspectives of how freely it can be changed are scary.

Still, we all agreed to this, since we were the researchers and we knew each other very well. We also kept the logs,  
so no one tried anything stupid, not that I expected my friends to ask my artificial brain some silly questions.  
Alas, the actual testing was pretty tough, for several reasons, but in the end we concluded the answers were random.  
The more times we asked, the wider was the spectrum. It was like if we were dealing with particle distribution.

But in the end I think it was worth it, at least for science, that we made a breakthrough. Everyone was happy,  
yet quite terrified what kind of implications this might have, like if they would allow this in interrogations.

[You said once that you were thinking about controlling the human minds, in order to direct them into greatness.  
It's impossible with your current technology, but did you really hate humanity that much? I beg to differ.]

[There is another way to improve others, without technology that is. It's the narration we create for us every day.  
We bring meaning to existence we are living right now using words, so you don't need a fancy VR to be a happy-puppy.]

[Alas, giving a half-truth like that doesn't solve anything. We mustn't live our lives in a fake utopia,   
which would just bring the ruin to us all. We need some significance besides our everyday, a perspective.]

[Yes of course, the old ones are barely applicable for our generation so we need to create our own stories for now.  
But I won't accept something is just poorly written, that would not answer the questions it poses at the start.]

What was my goal in the begging? To find a reason why I would keep continuing what I was doing in the first place.  
Doesn't matter if I just talked with people about their ideologies and stuff, in the end I learned more about myself.  
That is what matters, don't worry if you have strong or weak convictions, they break over time, they hopefully will.  
Without an elastic shape to your body, you won't be able to change, and that is important, like I'm a little chubby...

But that doesn't matter at all! It's not what I'm thinking about there, just be on the lookout for opportunities,  
or learn how you take the wind in your hands, find a community that does what you like and contribute towards them.

[Is there even an answer that could satisfy everyone? I think that people on the internet search for that,   
but end up being satisfied with only the discourse where they are considered as acceptable beings in society.]

[That's the easy way out, I wouldn't do that despite that I practically prefer simple and direct solutions.  
Going against that is fighting yourself, but that conflict has actually more benefits than downsides, I think.]

[Agreed, sometimes words like detachment have negative connotations, but have positive merits to it.   
When you connect to others via networks, playfully wasting your time, there is still value to be had,   
but in order to notice that you need to think objectively, outside of your everyday habits, right?]

[More or less, I always believed that humanity can change using technology, rather than by it simply existing.  
Even if there are times where you lose all hope, the rollercoaster of depression, the future is not predictable.]

Speaking about that, maybe I should be asking Lunar on his day off, I didn't even celebrate after the completion of...  
Yea, he might be interested in going, probably in his old avatar too. I should invite others from the team as well.

In the end we are still humans beneath our virtual avatars or facades, we need some kind of social contact from time to time.  
Thinking about saving the world all the time is not suitable us. We are not fictional characters who can actually do that.

[Clearly we live in peculiar times. When you realise what expressive merit has your life, other than entertainment,  
you will be lifted, as vocation will be granted to your existence. But we are not all the chosen who can reach their dream.]

[Perhaps we don't deserve someone to save us from ourselves, but logically that would be a waste for humanity.  
Yet, every day we can do something towards a certain goal, thus we should strive for excellence above indifference.]

[You say such words with ease, alas does preaching everyone to become better people has any effect at all?  
Everyone is welcomed to try, but only with knowing everything we can’t shape our roads without any doubts.  
Upon half-truths this society can only create an incomplete world that will collapse like the past one did.  
And so, aren’t we stuck in a loop, in the straw men circle of never ending history of failures and destruction?]

[Our generation is fitting the description of the chaos theory. It’s spontaneous, unpredictable and without a common direction.  
If consciousness is a phenomenon where we remotely control the brain via biochemical signals, other waves might also reach us.  
Following that narration we are not responsible for all of our actions, rather the authority for humanity is within us all.  
As we are influencing others through our behaviour, our Words create existence in the world collectively, not individually.]

And with that it is safe to turn off the simulation for now; it's a good point to stop for today at least.  
Too many information at once can fry even my brain, but I should be fine considering my recent transformation.

My hair is now fire red, and it grew rather long so I forgot about braiding it eventually. The [Horn] on my head,  
it is still on the side where the metal plate was. I joke that it’s like a receiver because I heard voices in this game,  
but maybe it's the truth? Anyway, my bodysuit is back to being without holes. I also decided to return wearing my labcoat.  
It got a little modification though, now instead of white, it's black and has a cracked egg patterns on it. Pretty cool.

Besides that I got a new job as a god in this game. With that, listening to my inner voice, I might figure my plan eventually.  
Getting the quantum brain to be able to log in and play, affect people's minds using the connection between the worlds,  
the power of Words and the technology. There might be a way to connect all of this, but I will stick with fiction for now.  
Who knows, maybe I'm going to be successful in ending the world. That is always a possibility, for a demon-god like myself.

=== The end


End file.
